Another Captain Marvel My Hero Acedemia Crossover
by pnew106s
Summary: The Justice League has learned of Captain Marvels supposed demise and have flocked to Fawcett City to investigate his death. In the MHA world, Billy is still having trouble with the other Hero Agencies and now the Government as a new villain arrives, Lex Luthor. A highlight is he is married to Takeyama and she is nearing giving birth. This is a continuation of the other crossover.
1. Chapter 1

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACEDEMIA

This is the second part of the Captain Marvel crossover to a world where 80% of he Population has some type of power. Billy Batson aka Captain Marvel in a short span of time has found purpose, a woman to love and has founded that Worlds Justice League. Along with forming a Intern or Sidekick group into the Teen Titans. Back in his own World or Dimension his Friends and Sister have come to investigate the Death of Captain Marvel.

 **Fawcett City: Aftermath**

Within an hour of the supposed death of Captain Marvel, two of the fastest Justice League Members streak unto the scene, both notice that they had arrived too late to do anything but start the investigation of his death. Superman notices immediately that there are thousands of bystanders, spectators and even mourners surrounding the place that Captain Marvel had died. The Flash blurred over to where Doctor Thaddeus Sivana had also died. His broken and almost pulped body was laying face down, well Barry Allen guessed he was face down. He could not really tell. Hundreds of Revenge seeking Bystanders had converged upon Sivana and beat the Scientist into a bloody smear on the street. Glancing around him the Flash noticed the thousands of people. Some were visibly upset, crying the lose of the City's Protector. Captain Marvel gave those that lived and worked in Fawcett City a sense of peace, safety and hope. Now he was gone and even the Police would feel the lose. Moving over towards Superman, the Police Officers covered Sivana. Barry noticed that the Officers did so with disdain. As he slowly made his way next to Superman. Mary Marvel flew down, her face streaked with tears. Now three Heroes were on the scene and no one actually spoke, Superman was holding Mary Marvel gently as he tried to instill a sense of comfort for the young Woman that had just lost her Brother. With a gust from above, a Bat shaped Aircraft descended and landed nearby, and they were joined by two More Members of the Justice League. Batman and the Atom. Others flew in and soon the street had a gathering of Superheroes. But Mary was not looking to see who had come too late to help her brother. She had seen Sivana's body and she felt no remorse that the citizens of Fawcett City had exacted their revenge on the Small and evil man. In some aspect she was upset that she did not have the chance to kill him. Weeping she watched as the Atom and Steel began to examine the Device that had killed her brother. Not really listening. She had known something was wrong an hour ago, when she suddenly surged with Power. An increase caused by not three of them drawing on the Power of SHAZAM. But now just two. Her and her boyfriend Captain Marvel Jr aka Fred Freeman. He had not arrived yet, but she knew he was coming. Right now she wanted to know one thing. "Why did Sivana kill my Brother?" She cried out as Superman continued to try to comfort her. She was tempted to go and ask the Gods. For they would know. But she shivered at the thought. The last time she had gone one year ago at 16 to inquire about something from the Gods, she spent the whole time dissuading Zeus, Hercules and a couple of others that she did not want to have sex with them. For a Mortal to be propositioned by a God was not exactly easy to discourage them. In their opinion she was supposed to consent, remove her clothes and spread her legs. Then allow one after another to screw her brains out. Her thoughts on that not theirs. To them it was considered an act of benevolence. Though she was still tempted to ask them about Billy.

The Atom aka Ray Palmer and Steel aka John Irons focused on the Device that had killed Captain Marvel. Both did not speak much, the occasion was too depressing and too devastating for either to say much. "Look this thing was powered by Dimensional Energy. What do you think Ray?" Steel said as he pointed to a fluxing curve of lights and sparks.

"Sivana had labeled this thing as a Displacer, it looks like it actually does displace a person and with the Dimensional energy." Ray Palmer's eyes widened. "It might be possible that Captain Marvel is not dead. He has been sent into another Dimension." Steel nodded his armored head.

"That is what I am thinking. He was sent elsewhere. The only thing is there is no way to tell where." John Irons said as he stood. Exhaling. "He could be anywhere in the infinite possible other dimensions." Mary heard that and released Superman and moved closer.

"He might be alive?" Mary asked as she looked at the two men with hope. Ray Palmer the Atom shook his head.

"Yes, but we have no idea where. Like Steel said. He could be in any trillions upon trillions of infinite dimensions. This device does not track where and it has no recall function or record." Ray stated but Mary was somewhat relieved that Billy might be alive. That was something at least. "Give us some time and we might be able to tell you more."

 **MHA Dimension: World of Powers**

Creating a New Justice League among a World were 80% of the populace have different powers made sense, well to Billy Batson aka Captain Marvel. But he and the other Twenty Two Justice League Members and the Eight Teen Titan Members was fighting that battle every day. Not just against those that use their powers embracing the Seven Deadly Enemies and Sins of Man. No Billy and the others had to fight against the status quo. Now he sat outside the Main Council Chambers of Government Leaders upon a summons to appear. Sitting besides him seeming calmer than he was. Was Mt Lady aka Takeyama Yu Batson. His wife and soon to be mother of their first child. "Relax Billy this is just the Government wanting to talk to you about the Justice League and probably add some financial support."

"We do not need Financial Support. We still have over Fifteen Million Dollars in the Bank and King Midas will allow me to take as much as I need from his Hidden Treasure if we need more." Billy argued feeling a bit annoyed at being summoned by a Process Server. King Midas had appeared after requesting and begging the God Hades to speak to Billy. Offering more of his Treasure to Billy. Mainly as penance for Midas's greedy past and the Demon that plagues him from that Greed. By Billy using the one piece of Midas's Treasure for non-personal and heroic endeavors. Had reduced the punishment against Midas. So King Midas was more than willing to let Billy have all of the Treasure if it would let him leave Purgatory and ascend to Heaven. "I had wondered why Shinji volunteered to train the Titans today at the Training Grounds." Takeyama chuckled as she touched her belly. Another month and she would not feel like she had a basket ball inside her Uniform.

"Well try to remember that these are politicians and leaders of the Country. Try not to dictate to them too much." Takeyama advised as she smiled at her husband. He had a habit of identifying those that strained or embraced the Seven Deadly Enemies or Sins of Man. That and he was a bit naive about how a group of Superheroes should function. Not seek personal gain or fame. But she loved him for that, he seemed to be able to inspire others to be better than how they were. "Well I am here. Though I suspect if I wasn't you would not have come."

Three others sat across from them. Almight, Midnight and Endeavor. All three were Representing the current methods and the Hero Agencies that were still functioning. Too many of the Heroes were still convinced that the past ways were the bests ways. So her poor husband had to deal with that as well as he looked over at them. "You got that right." Then he smirked. "Are you sure that since you are now doing most of the Administrative Duties, I have to be here? I could bow out and leave this to my lovely wife." He began to stand and she placed a hand on his forearm.

"You take one step towards that window and you sleep on the couch tonight." Takeyama said threateningly as he returned to fully sitting in the chair. She knew and he knew it was an empty threat. The outer door opened and the Three others stood. Billy stood also but turned to help her stand as she struggled to get herself to her feet. A small man with glasses peered out at the Heroes and smiled.

"Please step within. The Council will see you now." The Man said as he bowed slightly and Billy and Takeyama followed the others inside. Once in the large room, where twenty five different Council Leaders sat. The Man gestured to Five Wooden Chairs. Upon seeing them Takeyama frowned. No padding and they looked as hard as they probably were. Sitting on something that hard would play havoc with her and cause her a lot of discomfort. She was half tempted to sit on Billy's lap instead of the Hard Chair. But that might not go over well with the Councilors.

"Tanaka. Please find a more comfortable chair for Miss Mt Lady." One of the older Woman Councilors said, her wrinkled face smiling warmly at Takeyama. "One in her condition needs something more comfortable then something so uncomfortable as a Wooden Chair." The Man that had brought them in smiled and bowed.

"Of Course Councilor Hindushashi." Tanaka said as he went to another room and brought out a chair that looked between an office chair and a recliner. Moving the Wooden Chair and holding it for Takeyama to sit down. Billy sat down next to her.

"We would all like to offer our congratulations to you Mrs Mt Lady. Do you know the sex yet?" Councilor Hindushashi asked pleasantly. Some of the other older Leaders also showed interest. Smiling Takeyama shrugged.

"No. Me and my husband are letting it be a surprise." Takeyama answered and some of the Councilor's chuckled at that. While some of the younger Members frowned that Councilor Hindushashi had turned this from a meeting to something less formal. A dark haired Man towards the Center. Coughed loudly and Hindushashi rolled her tired old eyes.

"Yes, Yes Councilor Mishuda I know. But you have to forgive me, I find it pleasant that even Superheroes marry and have children." Sitting back Councilor Hindushashi exhaled. "Now onto the reasons we have summoned you; Captain Marvel and your lovely wife is that we believe that we need clarification on certain matters about your Justice League. I understand that you two are three of the Founding Members and Leaders of the Justice League."

"Yes I suppose we are. Kamui Woods is the third Founder and is at the Training Grounds with the Teen Titans conducting training." Takeyama said as a couple of the Councilor's flinched.

"That is something else we wish to discuss. Intern Sidekicks being referred to as Teen Titans. That seems to disturb the other Superheroes that you place these young people in positions that they may not be ready for." Mishuda said as he frowned under his Mustache.

"I would like to know why we are here?" Billy asked drawing all the attention in the room. "Your summons did not really clarify the reason you wanted me and Mt Lady to come." Mishuda smirked.

"This inquest is to determine if we will continue our support of the Justice League." Mishuda stated. As Billy laughed and Mishuda glared at him. "What do you find humorous Captain?"

"The thing is you do not support the Justice League. It is self sufficient and does not need outside support." Billy announced and Mishuda this time laughed.

"As I understand it Captain you only have Fifteen Million Dollars left. Half the amount you started with. Another year and you will have none of that amount left. You need the Governments Financial Support. Which means you must follow the Mandates and rules that the other Agencies have established and obeyed." Mishuda said as Endeavor smiled broadly at Billy. Billy knew what this was, they wanted him and the Justice League to fall in line and be like the other Agencies. That he would not do. "So it comes down to Captain, what are you going to do when all your Money is gone?" Billy shrugged.

"Get some more." Billy answered and the Councilors stared at him, Hindushashi laughed out loud.

"What do you mean get some more? That Golden Statue you used are you telling this Council that you have access to more of that?" Mishuda asked his eyes widened as he considered what riches did this Captain Marvel have access to. Billy scoffed and smiled broadly.

"Let us just say I have access to an almost endless supply of the same type of artifact. Trillions upon Trillions of Dollars worth. I do not believe that we the Justice League needs to have the Governments Financial Support." Billy stated as he stood. Reaching down to take Takeyama's hand. "If that is all, we have other work to do." Endeavor jumped off his chair with a snarl.

"You cannot allow this! More and more of our Agency Members are flocking to them! Students from the Schools are all applying to be a part of them! If this continues the Hero Industry will come to an end and that could ruin us." Endeavor announced as Hindushashi exhaled.

"What would you have us do? If they do not need or require our financial support then we cannot place restrictions upon them." Hindushashi informed the angry man. They had considered placing restrictions on the Justice League. Even before giving Financial Support to it, but that would lead to political suicide. The people adored the Justice League. "Thank you for coming Captain Marvel and you too Mt Lady. Please inform us when you give birth and what you have had. It is not an order but most of us would personally like to know." With that the Two Justice League Founders left the building.

 **Fawcett City: Desperate Measures**

Almost Nine Months had passed and Mary Batson still had not heard anything from Ray Palmer or John Irons and she was running out of patience. She looked at the Rock of Eternity and exhaled. All she had to do was to ask an audience with the Gods and they would accept and take her before them. The problem was the cost of such an audience. She knew that Zeus and Hercules burned to have sex with her. To get the answers about her Brother she would have to allow one or both to take her to bed and have sex. She was not a virgin, but the thought of either of them inside her sickened her and it would really upset her Boyfriend Freddy. She loved him and he loved her. Cheating on him would be devastating to both of them. More so for her. She knew that they would not be gentle. Then there was the further problem. Hera the Queen of the Gods might not take to kindly that Mary allowed Zeus to have sex with her. Hera was noted to be jealous and would hold not Zeus accountable but Mary. "What do I do?" Mary asked no one as she stood alone in the vast cave. Deciding to wait one more month. If she did not have the answers by then. She would return and pay the price.

As she flew back to Fawcett City she tried to keep her mind off what she would do to find Billy. To make sure he was alive and to bring him home. Shuddering at the thought. She barely heard her phone ring. Hovering above the city she looked at the screen. It was John Irons aka Steel.

At the Justice League Watch Tower, John Irons and Ray Palmer sat in front of a huge Computer Screen. Sivana's Device behind them with wires and leads poked into it. When Mary arrived they began to explain why it had taken them so long to find the right Dimension. Exhaling with relief that she would not have to sacrifice her virtue to the Gods she smiled. "So we know where he is?" Ray shook his head.

"Not exactly. More like a best guess, well really Five Best Guesses. Any number of them could be right." Ray stated as he pointed to different series of numbers. "Now the bad news. John." Glancing over at John Irons, Ray let him tell her.

"There is no way to get him if we do find him. At most right now we might and that is a big word. We might be able to contact him. We right now at most can send a transmission through and if he still has his communicator we should be able to talk to him." John told her and she closed her eyes and nodded. "We were waiting for you before we tried. Since we do not know how long the Transmission will be and it might only be for a few minutes."

"I guess that is better than nothing. At least I would be able to talk to him if only briefly to make sure he is alright." Mary said as she sat down. Waiting for John and Ray to begin transmitting hoping he replies.

 **MHA: Justice League Headquarters**

Having to take a nap, Takeyama laid on her and her husband Billy's bed. She was not really tired, but the Doctor had instructed her to take a nap every day. As she slowly sat up, placing pillows behind her she frowned at the glass of warm milk sitting on her nightstand. Then she heard a voice coming from the drawer of his nightstand. Rolling over, which was a chore in itself. She opened the Drawer and pulled out a small earwig. A small voice kept saying something that she could not hear, so she put it in her ear.

"ptain Marvel can your hear me? This is Steel. If you can hear me respond please." The voice paused a moment. "Captain Marvel can you read me?" Confused Takeyama shrugged and answered.

"Hello?" Takeyama replied in puzzlement. The voice returned immediately, excitedly.

"Hello, we are attempting to contact Captain Marvel. Is he there?" A new female voice asked and Takeyama responded.

"Well he is busy at the moment, this is his wife can I help you?" Takeyama asked as the female voice coughed and returned her voice sounding shocked.

"Wife! This is his sister Mary. If you are his wife, what is his last name?" Mary's voice asked as Takeyama gave a short chuckle.

"Batson, I am Takeyama Yu Batson. If you want to know." She responded hearing the voice begin to laugh then the voice sounded sad.

"Can you please go give the Earwig to him, I would like to talk to him." Mary's voice said in a pleading tone and Takeyama began to get out of bed. It was not easy and she grunted. "Are you alright, it sounds like you are having trouble?" Mary asked with concern. Takeyama continued to grunt until she was standing.

"I am fine. It just takes me a bit to crawl out of bed. Being eight months pregnant does not help someone to get up to fast." Takeyama replied and she heard Mary's voice hit a very high note.

"Pregnant! You are pregnant, by Billy right?" Mary could not help but blurt that out. "Of course it is Billy's. I am sorry I just let my mouth run before thought. Please get him, but do not harm yourself doing it." Mary's voice ordered with a hint of worry and concern. Then she began to laugh hysterically. It took Takeyama ten minutes to find out that Billy had left with Team Two.

"Sorry Mary. He is out with Justice League Team Two. There is a Volcanic Eruption on a populated Island and they are there." Takeyama said and she heard Mary begin to weep. Another voice chimed in. "We are about to lose the connection, unless we can find a way to stabilize the frequency from your end." A male voice stated.

"How would I do that?" Takeyama asked desperately. She wanted her husband to be able to at least talk to his sister and would do anything to accomplish that.

'A powerful surge of electricity would do it. About Fifteen Thousand Volts pulse." Another Male Voice said. Takeyama saw the answer and yelled towards it.

"Denki Kaminari get your ass over here!" Takeyama yelled and she handed the earwig to the young man. "Listen to whoever is on this and do exactly as they say." She ordered the young man and stepped back. Suddenly Denki emitted a dazzling pulse of Electricity then due to conducting such a strain. Looked about in confusion and acting like he was an idiot. He had burned out his mind for a brief period. Grabbing the Earwig she put it in her ear. "Did it work?" She asked and a relieved voice answered.

"Yes it worked. We are one step closer to actually being able to come there." The first male voice said. "Now that we have a stabilized location locked all it will take is for me and Steel to build a gateway. Let Billy know he can call here when he gets back. We will keep the transmitter locked on there."

"Of course as soon as he gets back I will make sure he contacts you." Takeyama smiled and went to sit down, leaving Denki to gaze about stupidly until one of his fellow Titans led him over to rest and recover.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACEDEMIA Part 2

 **The Watchtower:**

Sitting by the Transmitter she talked to her new sister in law. Just talking. Getting to know her and finding all about her Brother. She giggled when Takeyama told her about her brother creating a Justice League and Teen Titans on her World. Becoming a real leader. Though Mary wanted to know more about Takeyama, especially details about how they met and how long they have been married. Along with if her brother Billy was happy. So Takeyama answered all her questions. Two hours later Mary became concerned. "Are you alright, I mean I do not want to wear you out?" Mary asked as Takeyama gave a short laugh.

"I am fine, I returned to my and Billy's Apartment and I am lying down. Though if you hear me gag, it is because I have to drink warm milk. It is as disgusting as it sounds. Doctor's orders." Takeyama said chuckling as Mary giggled. Then she winced "Oh boy that was a good one." She gasped when she felt a slight movement.

"What? What was a big one? Remember I am not there. You are not going into labor are you?" Mary blurted out in a series of concerned questions. Takeyama chuckled again as she rubbed her stomach.

"No, it seems this little bundle of joy. Likes to kick once in awhile. Especially if I do not drink the milk." Takeyama replied as she reached over and drank the foul tasty milk. Frowning visibly and smacking her lips in disgust. "Yuck. Totally disgusting." As Mary laughed. "You just wait, someday you might be in the same situation and you will have to drink warm Milk." Then Billy entered the Apartment and came into the Bedroom. "Whoa, you are really dirty honey." Takeyama gasped as she saw his soot stained face, hands and Uniform. As he exhaled and started to remove his Uniform she pulled out the Earwig. "Wait. Here talk to your Sister." She smiled and noticed his shocked expression. Taking the Earwig with shaking fingers and putting it in his ear.

Talking almost non-stop for an hour and a half, Billy knew what was coming and he felt himself not wanting to tell his Sister but then she told him. "Steel and Atom are trying to find a way to bring you home." Mary stated excitingly and when she heard silence she became less excited. "I am sure you can bring Takeyama."

"That is not it, Mary. This World needs me and I like that fact. I do not know if Takeyama told you, but the Gods kept me as Billy Batson. Not Captain Marvel, even though I still go by that name. When I was younger the Adult body of Captain Marvel was necessary but now I do not think it is. I also am permanently like this here. No transformations. The Magic Word does not work." Billy told her and Mary began to feel depressed. "I would like you to visit though and meet Takeyama But if you do come, you won't have your powers though. It took quite a bit to convince the Gods here to let me have access to the Power."

"Maybe I can ask the Gods here to allow me to keep the Power while I am there." Mary suggested not really knowing if it was possible. But she also knew the price of such a request and so did Billy.

"No way Mary. You know what that would require and that is a sacrifice that you should never consider." Billy stated firmly and he saw Takeyama's questioning stare. "Zeus and Hercules of my world has shown inappropriate interest in her. If she asks a favor from them, they both would demand her to have sex with them. Not her Marvel form but her true form and that she is a 17 year old girl." Billy saw his wife's expression and knew she felt the same way. "It is not worth it Mary, if Steel and Atom find a way for you to come, I doubt that you will need your powers. Just come for a visit." Then he moved the conversation to something else.

 **Lex Luthor's Building: Astral Sciences Department**

Listening to the Conversation, Lex Luthor smiled. "A whole World of people with extraordinary Powers. That seems interesting." He commented to himself as he considered the possibilities. A Dimensional Gateway was easy for him to create, especially now that he had a lock on the specific Dimension. Typing in the diagrams he soon had a design ready for construction. Activating his construction robots they soon started building the Gateway portal. Now all he had to do was wait. But he was not noted as being patient. So in the meantime he would have to find something to do. Touching the intercom to his assistant. "Mercy meet me at my bedroom, I need a something to occupy myself with." Standing he glanced once more at the robots to make sure that they were all functioning, then went to his private elevator. By now Mercy should be in his room. Awaiting for him, naked and ready to fulfill his needs. After all that was part of her job as his assistant. To provide and fill his needs. Including his baser needs.

 **MHA Justice League Headquarters:**

They had stopped talking through the Earwig communicator when it started to beep. It was running low on power and Billy had to recharge it. Thankfully a common Cell Phone Charger worked. As he charged the device he took a shower. He was glad that his sister now knew he was alive and not killed by Sivana. He knew she would want answers and if she did not get them. She might have by now become desperate enough to seek answers for the Gods. The very thought of Zeus or Hercules defiling his Sister made him ill. He was glad that the Gods here did not have that flaw in their characters. No one knew about them, which meant that the Gods have secluded themselves from the affairs of Man. Well almost, when he arrived and convinced them to supply him with the Powers of the Gods. They now have an interest in Man. But not interfere or proposition Mortals men and women with demands. "You seem awfully quiet right now, did you talk yourself out with your sister?" Takeyama asked as he slipped besides her in bed. She smiled at that he did not bother to put on underwear tonight and he laid there naked. She herself only had socks on because her feet got cold at night.

"No I was just thinking." Billy told her as she moved closer, annoyed she could not roll over and sleep cuddled up to him. Her stomach prevented that. She clasped his hand in hers.

'If you really want to go home, I am willing to go with you." Takeyama declared and he shook his head.

"No I am home. Like I said, there I am basically one of many within the Justice League and not even someone that important. Back there this is not my Captain Marvel form. No I am needed here, the Justice League is growing and I do not think Shenji can do it alone and there are not many others that are now members that would help him." Billy had used the Wisdom of Solomon and thought it out. "Without me here the Justice League would turn into just like the other Hero Agencies." She nodded with understanding. Shenji would fight against it but at some point he would not have the complete support of the other Members. Captain Marvel was the focal point and the main motivator for the others to change their ways.

"I just wanted you to know. I would follow you anywhere." Takeyama said as Billy put his arm under her and pulled her closer. Kissing her, then they both laid back and drifted off to sleep. Billy had a long day. The Volcanic Eruption had been a disaster. He and Team Two which consisted of Members of the League that were best suited for Natural Disasters arrived on scene at most they only delay and help with the evacuation. One of the Team had the ability to create and control Rock. So she created barriers between the people and the Lava flows. Billy spent the time also helping to build barriers, by hefting boulders to block the path of the oncoming Lava. The other three Team Members helped the Evacuees load onto boats and Helicopters. By the end of the day, every Superhero was dirty and tired. Even him with the Stamina of Altlas. being able to talk to his Sister was a highlight of the very long day. Now he was too tired to sleep and when the Earwig beeped he exhaled, looked over at his Wife and put it in his ear. It had recharged. "Hold on it is night here and Takeyama is asleep." Whispering he headed for the bathroom.

The Voice of Wonder Woman could be heard through the Earwig. "Captain I have a favor to ask. You know that during the War with Darkseid Most of my Sisters on Themyscira were killed. It would lift mine and those that had survived spirits if on other worlds or Dimensions that Amazons were alive elsewhere." Wonder Woman said and Billy knew where this was heading. But he still asked.

"How can I help with that?" Billy asked as Wonder Woman exhaled. Then Billy heard her sadness in her voice.

"You know where the Island would be located. Go there and see if other Amazons still live. I know you are a Man, but you possess the Powers of the Gods. The Amazons there may not kill you on sight. Or perhaps you can take some Women along to speak for you?" Wonder Woman asked as she chocked back how important she believed this was. Billy exhaled and smiled.

"Alright Diana. I will get permission from Takeyama and go. I will contact you when I have anything." Billy said and Wonder Woman closed the link after expressing her gratitude. In the morning he asked Takeyama about going to an Island with thousands of Beautiful Woman. She took it well.

"Not a chance in hell! You want to go to an Island that is completely inhabited by Thousands of Beautiful Woman, I do not think so!" Takeyama protested as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips glaring at him menacingly. "Though I think this Wonder Woman may need to know that there are others of her kind and I suppose that since you know the Island is it does make sense for you to go." That was why Billy loved her, she had a temper but usually she would control it enough to be reasonable. So if he said nothing she would rant and rave. She would usually accept it. "But remember one thing. You belong to me and do not forget that." He smiled and put his arms around her. "Also you are not going alone. I trust you but not all those Women."

"I was thinking of taking a couple of others with me. Not so much to be chaperones but in case the Amazons won't be reasonable." Billy told her and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you going to take with you? Not any Men I hope, if they are that hostile towards men it might not be a good idea to take any others." Takeyama stated as she looked at him grinning.

"Just three others and I think that all three of them need a little field experience and it should be safe enough for them to be along." Billy said as she guessed who he was thinking about. "in an hour we will be on our way. The sooner gone the sooner return." He hugged and kissed her and she relented he was right the sooner he left the sooner he returned. Then he went to get the Three Teen Titans that he would take with him.

Finding Moma Yoayorozu, Mina Ashido and Turo Hagakure with the other Titans in the Cafeteria. The three that he would take with him. Each wore the matching Uniforms that Takeyama had designed. Each Uniform contained Black Knee high Boots, Spandex Black pants, a Dark Blue Long Sleeve Shirt with Gold letters TT embroidered on the front and a Black Nylon Jacket with TT Embroidered in big Gold letters on the Back. "Can I speak with you. Moma, Mina and Turo for a minute privately." Taking them into the Main Room, he gestured them to sit in three of the Members of the Justice League's chairs. "I am going on a mission and I want you three to come along. It is not potentially a hazardous mission and it is a private one. You can decline and I will understand." Billy could not just order them or say that it was a Justice League assignment since it was a favor for one of his past Teammates from the other Dimension. All three volunteered without knowing the extent of the Mission. So he told them, then offered for any of them to reconsider.

"A Island full of Warrior Women, that sounds like fun." Moma said as she smiled. The other two were also thought it might be interesting.

"We will leave in thirty Minutes from the deployment area in the back Parking Lot. If I am not able or we are separated for any reason. You Moma will take charge and ensure that you keep your team safe. At no point will you initiate hostilities and only fight to protect yourself. If I am captured you will not attempt to do anything. Get off the Island and contact the League. No unnecessary risks. Do you understand." Billy told them and Moma nodded. He knew that she was a natural leader. She may look like a classic attractive young woman with no common sense. But she proved that she was quite intelligent and knew how to think on her feet. "Good, see you in Twenty Minutes out front." Walking away leaving them to tell their Teammates that they were going on a Mission.

Outside at the Back Parking Lot, Billy stood next to the four seated Metal and Plexi-glass transport carrier. Since only less than 1% of those with Powers could fly, it made sense that Billy could carry the Transport Carrier. As the Three Teenagers arrived they began to climb in. "Turo when we arrive.." She interrupted him and finished for him.

"Let me guess I am to remove my Uniform and stay out of sight as it were." Turo said with some hesitation in her voice. "Just do not look at me." Billy knew why she said that. With his God Powered Eyes he could see her and with her powers for her to be actually not detected meant that she had to move around naked. Billy shrugged, it was a shame that others could not see her. Moma had a very attractive body and face. but Turo was a close second in that, it was a real pity that others could not actually see her. Billy thought or the young men would not just fawn over Moma but Turo as well. As they buckled in, Billy floated up and took hold of the carry bar that was attached to the Carrier in multiple places. The Carrier also had a Parachute in case Billy had to drop it in flight and those inside could deploy the Parachute and still land safely. Taking to the air he headed towards where he knew where Themyscira in his past Dimension was. Unfortunately he could hear the three teenage girls talking.

"Wow Captain Marvel is so hot, don't you think Moma, Turo?" Mina said to her two friends and teammates glancing up at Billy. He pretended he could not hear them, mainly so that he did not embarrass them. Moma glanced up and back down at the scenery as Billy flew them higher.

"Yes he is. I wished when he came to UA that he stayed around. I wouldn't have minded spending some time with him." Moma said as she smirked over Mina.

"You mean have sex with him don't you." Mina said as she poked Moma lightly with her elbow. Moma began to redden.

"Well Turo may have protested that he could see her, but she actually liked it. Didn't you?" Moma said trying to move the focus off her onto Turo. The Uniform that looked like it was empty crossed its arms across a well portioned chest.

"Remember I hid behind you didn't I. Though it is kind of nice that he can see me." Turo replied as the other two girls giggled.

"Oh yeah he can see you. All of you." Mina said between giggles. "Though I would not mind if he saw me that way." At that point Billy decided not to listen. Though it was difficult not to actually hear them as they continued to discuss his merits and the possibilities of having sex with him.

"Teenagers." Billy muttered as he flew higher hoping that the breeze would cut his ability to hear them. The rest of the flight which still had at least two more hours to go. Billy considered how this could go. He doubted that even with the special metal that the Amazons could harm him. But the idea was to not get into a fight. He hoped that before they attacked him that he can convince Queen Hippolyta that he is not a threat to them. That another Amazon from his Dimension wants to talk to them. He had the Earwig in his ear and Diana was waiting on the Transmitter ready to talk. He even hoped that perhaps that there was even a Diana here. She had always been reasonable, but who knows how either of the Amazons would react to him or that there are other Dimensions with Amazons. What might even be helpful was he had the Powers of the Gods, though he could not call upon them. Sliding down to the open side while still carrying the Carrier he spoke to the Three Young Women. "We should arrive in about An Hour and a half. You three might want to get ready in the next hour or so. Turo there is a blanket behind your seat, please use it. Also if these Amazons are like those from my Dimension, do not make to much noise. They may not be able to see you, but they can hear and smell you. That might be enough. " Then he slid back up to the top of the Carrier. Keeping his vision off from the seats and especially Turo.

Inside Turo reached back and pulled the blanket onto her lap and unfolded it. Putting it over herself. Then began to remove her Uniform, then her panties and finally her bra. Keeping the Blanket tucked under her chin. As they reached the boundaries of where the Magical Barrier should be, Billy paused for a minute. Letting go of the Carrier with his right hand and reached out, keeping a firm grip with his left. He felt the tingling of the Barrier. His hand passed through it and he exhaled. So far it was the same as his Dimension. Moma and Mina stood inside the Carrier and reached around the front window and touched the Barrier. "Alright get ready, let us hope that the Amazons here are not hostile. Remember the orders I gave you. Only fight to defend yourselves and each other." With that reminder he passed through the Barrier with the Carrier. Once inside he saw the Island of Themyscira along with the spectacular city of the Amazons. Hovering high in the air, he could see Women moving about outside and inside the City. Exhaling he headed for the beach that ran from north to south of the Island's shore. Immediately a horn blew and Amazon Warriors began to muster. "I was hoping to land unobserved." He muttered as he flew faster. Wanting to get the Three Young Woman on the ground before the Amazons were able to arrive on the beach. Landing and putting his hands high into the air, in a gesture of surrender as Moma and Mina stepped out and did the same. Turo's footsteps could be seen in the sand and Billy frowned. "Turo get behind the Carrier and do not move or make to much noise." He ordered her as she quickly did as he commanded. Glancing towards the Fifty or Sixty Armored Women descending upon them. Spears, Swords and Shields in their hands. "Well no turning back now." Billy stated.

To be continued.

Authors Note: Watch for crossover where Billy spends an interesting night with Moma and then later with Turo and Moma. The Title name is ( **My Hero Academia Captain Marvel: Accidental Rendezvous )** For Mature Readers only


	3. Chapter 3

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACADEMIA Part 3

 **The Island of Themyscira:**

The Warrior Women basically ignored or did not threaten Moma or Mina, but they did with Billy. Pointing long spears at him, as they surrounded him and their expressions were hard and stern. "Do not move or you will die." One with a red Cape and Blonde hair declared as she held her sword up at him. Another with a similar cape but with Brown Hair moved over to Moma and Mina. "You have nothing to fear from us Sisters. All women are welcome and safe among us." The other said nicely to the two young Girls. Then she sniffed the air and glanced about. "So is the one that we cannot see. Have her step forward. We mean you no harm." With a small exhale Turo picked up her clothes and put them on. A half dozen Amazons watched her with wide eyes. They knew Turo was there but did not realize that he was invisible. Billy frowned but he understood, he had warned her that they might be able to detect the invisible teenager and it was up to her whether to push her luck.

"I wish to speak with Queen Hippolyta." Billy said and several of the Amazons seemed to falter slightly. The Blonde Commander growled.

"How is it you know of the Queen of the Amazons, Mortal Man! Also why do you have he Symbol of Zeus upon your chest?" The Commander asked menacingly as she pointed to his chest. With a calming voice.

"Because I have the Power of the Gods within me. I am Billy Batson and I possess the Powers of Six Gods." Billy announced and almost all the Amazon Warrior scoffed as they leveled their spears at him.

"What transpires here Antopilia?" A commanding Voice asked from behind the Warriors that surrounded him and the three Teenagers. All but a dozen that kept their weapons pointed at him, moved to attention.

"My Queen this Mortal Man has declared that he has the power of the Gods within him and he has asked to speak with you by name." Antopilia reported as she gestured to Billy. "Those by Helena came with him." She pointed over to Moma, Mina and the partially invisible Turo.

"Is that true Mortal Man? What is your name?" Hippolyta asked smirking down at him and Billy knew it was her. He had met her once a few years ago. The mother of Diana and Queen of the Amazons.

"Yes Queen Hippolyta. My name is Billy Batson. Might I know if you have a daughter?" Billy asked as every Amazon stared at Billy and several inhaled sharply. "I take it that you do. Her name is Diana correct." Hippolyta stepped off her horse and strode up to him, Drawing her sword.

"How do you know such things, Billy Batson! No man or only a few Gods know of Diana!" Hippolyta said pointing her sword at him, ready to strike him down if he spoke falsely or did not say something that she did not want to hear. Billy smiled without fear. Courage of Achilles.

"Because the Dimension I am from, Diana is one of my friends and comrades. There at several times we fought together." Billy said as Hippolyta glared at him. "It is true and that would be her, over there behind those two Warriors. The Red head and the Blonde haired ones with the Gold inlay embedded on their armor." Billy pointed and an exact duplicate of Diana from his world stepped out from behind the larger two Amazon Warriors. Staring at Billy with confusion.

"Let us talk to him Mother. He seems to tell the truth." Diana said as she moved closer. "If you believe he lies you can always use the Golden Lasso on him." Billy decided to be truthful right now, not lie to them at all.

"The Golden Lasso, which is a gift from Aphrodite will not work on me." Billy told them and even Hippolyta stared at him with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"That is impossible, no man can resist the Lasso. We will test your claim and if you lied, we will know." Hippolyta. declared then looked over at the two and a half Teenage Girls. "Escort them all to the Great Hall. You young woman are our guests and no need to fear us. You are welcome among us." A couple of Amazons moved over to the three girls and sheathed their weapons, smiling at them cheerfully. Gesturing for them to walk in front of them as one led them. Billy though was laden down with chains. Around his wrists, ankles and chest. Seeing Moma, Mina and Turo's concern he smiled reassuringly. Hoping they continued to follow what he had ordered them to do. Which was nothing.

Inside the Hall, Hippolyta flipped the Lasso around Billy and she smiled. "We will now test your claim. Tell me a lie and we will see if you spoke true." She ordered as Billy shrugged.

"Fine I am ten feet tall and have blue hair." Billy said and every Amazon in the room gasped. The Golden Lasso was glowing but it had no effect on Billy. "There are you satisfied." Hippolyta glared at him.

"How can you do that, no Man is immune to the Golden Lasso." Hippolyta stated as she looked around the Hall and every Warrior had their hands on their Weapons.

"The Wisdom of Solomon makes it possible. That is one of the Gods that provide me with my power." Billy saw the Queens skepticism then shook her head. She stepped forward and slapped Billy across the face. Billy barely felt it. But he saw her grimace.

"It does not matter. You are male and even if you do possess the Power of the Gods you are not to be trusted." Hippolyta slapped him again. Disappointed that she had not drawn blood. "Whips! We will make you speak the truth on why you are here and how you can resist the Lasso of Truth." Billy glanced over at the three teenagers and they were tensing. Shaking his head negatively to them. Diana also tensed, then stepped forward.

"Mother this is not right. He has not lied once and you are going to whip him just because you want him to be untruthful. What if he is not and does possess the power of the Gods. We may find ourselves in their displeasure." Diana announced as several of her sisters nod slightly. Hippolyta looked from her daughter then to Billy and frowned.

"Daughter men are cowards and untruthful. They lie and they are not to be trusted. If he has the power of the Gods then these chains could not hold him. No he does not possess the Power to even free himself." Hippolyta stated and Billy exhaled. "No mortal man or even one us Amazons can break those chains."

"Actually I can free myself at any time I want." Billy braced himself and with quick jerking movement broke the chains that bond him. Snapping the metal as if it was string. Every Amazon tensed and pointed their weapons at him. "I suspect that Diana could break them as well. After all she was a gift of the Gods." Diana stepped closer, looking at him thoughtful. Hippolyta stared wide eyed at him. He had said another secret that only the Amazons and the Gods knew.

"You could have freed yourself at any time. You allowed my Mother to slap you and yet you let us believe you were helpless. Why?" Diana asked. Billy shrugged.

"I wanted to reassure you not to see me as a threat to you. I am not, at most I am a messenger." Billy replied and Hippolyta looked at him with confusion.

"Messenger, from whom." Hippolyta said slightly dismayed that she had almost tortured a Messenger that might be from the Gods. Billy smiled and looked over at Diana.

"From her, well my Dimension's Diana." Billy reached up to his ear and removed the Earwig. Holding it out to Diana and Hippolyta. "If one of you places this in your ear you will hear and speak the one that sent me." Diana was reluctant but took the small device and put it in her ear. "Activate." He said and the Earwig turned on. Diana's eyes widen as she heard her own voice talking to her into her ear. She spoke back to it and Billy moved slowly over to Moma, Mina and Turo. "Are you three alright."

"Yes, they actually have been treating us really well. Offering to let us stay here and become Amazon Sisters. Though they keep calling Turo a ghost." Moma chuckled as Turo protested loudly.

"I am not a ghost, I am just a teenage girl who happens to be invisible." Turo said in aggravation as she put her invisible hands on her hips. But Billy could see her small smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Then realizing that Billy could see her, returning her expression to being stoic.

"Well you three did well." Billy told them and looked back at Diana who was handing the small device to Hippolyta and with a shacking hand did as Diana suggested and put it in her ear. Listening to one that had the same voice as her Daughter. Diana walked over to them.

"It was a little disturbing to talk to myself. I am saddened that almost all of her sisters died, but she seemed cheered that here they are alive." Diana said then looked at Billy sternly. "So there I am called Wonder Woman and I fight injustice and evil." Billy exhaled and nodded. "I had once considered doing that, but my Mother declared that I not and remain here so I did." She looked over at her mother. "Now I am conflicted, perhaps I should have disobeyed her and became a hero like my other self." Billy was tempted to ask her to, they could use Wonder Woman in the Justice League. But this Diana was not the Diana from his World. She might not be the same.

"Well you might have made the right decision after all. Though this world did not have the threat of Darksied and he was the cause the destruction and death of most of the Amazons in my World. It might have happened here as well by someone just as evil." Billy was basically talking out of his ass. Not wanting to be the one to convince Diana to oppose her Mother. Hippolyta walked over and handed the Earwig back to Billy.

"I was wrong and I ask for your forgiveness Billy Batson. I am now conflicted, if one Man has proved that he is trustworthy. There might be others. But how do I discover if this is true?" Hippolyta asked and Billy with the Wisdom of Solomon had the answer.

"You could send a Representative or Agent to the outside World. Perhaps be Wonder Woman of this World. I and a few others have formed a group of Heroes, we call ourselves the Justice League. One of your Warriors would make a great addition to our ranks." Billy suggested as he thought about it. Even if it was not Diana who he knew was as strong as the Captain Marvel of his world. Though here he is considerably stronger. Regardless any of the Amazons would work. Though they were not as strong as Diana, they were easily stronger then Most of those with Quirks that gave them super strength. Hippolyta looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded in consent.

"So be it. We will have a contest to determine who we will send." Hippolyta announced and all the Amazon Warriors smiled. Billy frowned. He knew history was about to repeat itself. Glancing over he watched as Diana left the Hall. Looking back at Moma, Mina and Turo.

"Be ready to leave, we do not want to be here for the fiasco that is about to happen." Billy stated as Moma looked at him with confusion. "Trust me, if I am right. Queen Hippolyta is going to blame me for this." With her curiosity peeked Mina spoke up.

"What is going to happen?" Mina asked as she followed Billy out of the Hall towards the Beach, with Moma and Turo besides her. He began to walk faster, wanting to get out of here before the Shit hit the fire.

"History is about to repeat itself. Diana is going to win the contest and become Wonder Woman." Billy said as he saw a dozen Amazons standing guard at the Carrier. "Ah Shit." He he blurted out. One of the Amazons moved to intercept them.

"Queen Hippolyta has requested that you remain until the contest of a champion is completed, so that you may take the Champion with you when you depart." The Warrior stated and Billy turned and walked back towards the City. Grumbling softly.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Billy said repeatedly as he found a place to sit and he flopped down onto it. He could fly out of here easily enough. But it would be considerably difficult to carry three Teenage Girls for several hours. Not on him, but them. "I do not suppose Moma. Could make a Carrier, it does not have to be as complex as that one." Moma concentrated for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, well yes but I would have to eat a lot to have the ability to make something that we can all fit in." Moma replied, she had skipped breakfast and did not have the reserves within her to make something that big and complex until she ate a least a four course dinner.

"Well we are totally screwed. You might want to sit down, soon Diana will be joining us." Billy leaned back and closed his eyes and relaxed. While the three teenagers shrugged and sat as well. Waiting for his prediction to come true. During the five hours he spoke to his sister again and even notified Wonder Woman of what was happening and she laughed long and hard at what was occurring. To his dismay he had been right. Diana came striding up with a very pissed off Hippolyta. "It is not my fault." He blurted out as Diana came closer and he noticed a huge difference in the other Wonder Woman and this one. She was wearing Armor, a Battle Helmet, Grieves and Gauntlets. Along with carrying a Round Shield with WW on it. The Magic Lasso at her waist.

"That is what Diana stated, I still do not agree. But she won and she is to be our agent to go forth to the outside World." Hippolyta declared and turned to hug her daughter. "I warn you Billy Batson, anything happens to my daughter I will seek my revenge on you." Billy rolled his eyes and grimaced. Then the three Teenage Girls and one that looked only a few years older but actually about two Thousand years old. Climbed aboard the Carrier. Then before he could take hold of it and fly away. "One more thing Billy Batson, do not think to seduce my Diana. I can tell that she has an interest in you." That did not affect him at all.

"That will not be a problem. I am happily married to someone that I adore and love." Billy levitated up to the carry handle and took hold of it. Hippolyta seemed to like hearing that the one that Diana was interested in was not actually available. Taking to the air and handing back to the Mainland and the Justice League Headquarters.

 **The Watchtower:**

Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman and Mary Batson aka Mary Marvel sat in the chairs at the Transmitter and continued to laugh at the predicament that Billy had somehow occurred to him. Both found it funny that Billy had inadvertently created that Worlds Wonder Woman. Though it did make Mary somewhat relieved, if that Diana was anything like the one here. Then he would have a powerful ally to help him with that Justice League. "If that Diana's Mother is anything like mine was, then Billy might be in trouble." Diana commented as she leaned back relieved that in other Worlds there were Amazons still alive on Themyscira.

"How so?" Mary asked. Wanting to visit and see how Billy was going to handle the whole situation with Hippolyta and a New Wonder Woman. She also wanted to meet her sister in Law. Talking to her was fine, but being able to see her and perhaps her Niece or Nephew would be even better. Diana shrugged.

"I was not exactly that oriented with the outside World when I first arrived. In some ways I am a bit stubborn and I did not take listening to others about how I should act. If that Diana is anything like me, he may have bitten off more than he can handle." Diana stated and Mary began to laugh. The two continued to discuss it as John Henry and Ray Palmer worked on the Dimensional Gateway.

 **Lex Luthor's Building: Research and Construction Floor**

Kicking the nearest Construction Robot across the room in anger. Lex looked up at the Archway and frowned. One of the Construction Robots had malfunctioned and not followed the design specifications. Thus the Portal was not functional and Lex did not know why or how it messed up. Picking up one of his Armored Gloves that had a Disrupter Blaster in its palm, he blasted the Robot into small parts. "Stupid fucking Robot!" Lex stated angrily as he looked for another Robot to destroy. Exhaling he had only one option. Have the Robots take the piece of shit apart and start over. Which meant another delay. Inputting the orders he pulled off the Weapon and dropped it. Leaving the Robots to complete their tasks.

 **MHA: Justice League Headquarters:**

Putting the Carrier down, Billy spotted Takeyama standing at the back door of the Building. Hovering over to the door, he quickly put his arms around her and kissed her. "Miss me?" He asked her and she smiled and pulled him closer for another kiss. Then looked over at the Carrier and the extra passenger in curiosity.

"A lot. What did you do pick up a Souvenir or a Hitchhiker?" Takeyama asked as the Woman in almost full Armor stepped closer. The Stranger smiled.

"You must be the Wife of Billy Batson. I am Diana, warrior of the Amazons and now this Worlds Wonder Woman. I am pleased to greet you." Diana stated as she reached forward and clasped her hand around Takeyama's wrist. Billy exhaled and looked sheepishly at Takeyama.

"We have a new Member for the Justice League." Billy announced as he took Takeyama's hand and they entered the Headquarters. He had not told the three Young women that had occupied him on the trip that one of them was going to be Diana's aide. To keep Diana out of trouble until she adjusts to the outside world. First he would ask for a volunteer and if no one did, then he would pick one. "Oh Moma, Mina and Turo could you join us in the Main Meeting Room." He stated as the three teenagers hurried to follow them. Once inside Billy gestured for Diana to sit. Then he looked at the Teenagers. "I need a volunteer to be Diana's aide for a couple of Months. Help her adjust and keep her out of trouble. Along with guiding her around and familiarizing her with the Outside World. So who would like to do it?" All three remained quiet. Then Turo raised her hand.

"I would not mind doing it." Turo volunteered, looking over at Diana and smiling. Though no one saw it but Billy.

"Done, why not show Diana to an apartment and later down to the Cafeteria. After that perhaps give her a tour of the Headquarters." Billy said and soon Turo guided Diana out of the room. He would have to next inform the rest of the League of the New Member. But right now he just wanted to spend some time with Takeyama. "Moma, Mina why not go and tell your team that you are back. Also thank you, all three of you did extremely great on this mission." Leaning back, still holding Takeyama's hand he exhaled. "Well Honey, I am so happy to be back. What do you think about me taking a couple days off, maybe spend some time with my extremely beautiful wife?" Takeyama smiled as she leaned closer, her purple eyes twinkling.

"I would love that. It seems we both are too busy to spend any time together. Though it is difficult for us to fool around, while I am carrying this inside me." Takeyama stated petting the Eight Month Four Day bulge in her stomach. So it had been decided they both would take two days off. Let Shinji take care of anything that came up. But first they had to inform him of the New Member of the League and let him deal with having her trained to be part of the League. Standing they walked out of the Meeting Room to relay the news to Shinji.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACADEMIA 4

 **Not a Good Day but Turns Around:**

Waking in the Morning, Billy found that it was not going to be a good day. Especially with a very Pregnant Wife that is extremely temperamental. Yesterday after an incident with one of Takeyama's past victories came to terrorize the City. A Gigantic Brute that she had easily defeated returned for a rematch against her, not knowing that Mt Lady aka Takeyama was over Eight Months Pregnant so it was up to some of the other Justice League Members to deal with him. After the short battle; Billy had made a mistake, a big one. Almight was the most famous and popular Hero on the planet and Billy had responded to a question that the Press wanted to know. Not really paying attention when he answered it. "Are you Captain Marvel stronger and more powerful then Almight?" Billy let his pride in himself blurt out that he probably is. Now the News Media was running full speed on his slip of the tongue. Upon his return the first thing Takeyama did was smack him in the back of the head and counsel him for being so stupid. Now this morning he had to fly to UA and apologize at a press conference. Not a good start of a Monday Morning. It did not get better.

Entering the Meeting Room, the whole League was there. That meant there was something wrong and Billy suspected that again he had made a mistake. Especially since most of the members did not make eye contact. Shinji was standing waiting for Billy to enter and even Takeyama seemed a little upset about something as she sat in her seat, scowling. "Ah Captain, we have a problem. One that you have I hope inadvertently placed upon the League." Making it to his seat, he sat and some of the other League Members frowned at him. Looking around the circular Table he noticed that one Chair was empty. It had a big WW painted on it. Wonder Woman was not present for the Meeting. Even without the Wisdom of Solomon; Billy knew that she must be the cause of this meeting. Exhaling Billy glanced up at Shinji.

"What seems to be the problem?" Billy asked. But it was one of the other Members that spoke. Kinchi Yacamara aka Rockhammer.

"Some of us believe that you went beyond your authority to offer Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder Woman a place within the League. Yes at first you made that decision, but now it should be done by a vote of all Members." Kinchi said and four of the others nodded in agreement. All five of them had been accepted by that format and it was not a short time period for them to become Members. Two to three weeks. Billy looked around the table and saw that the five Members did not really have to many supporters. Most believed that Billy had the right to offer Membership into the Justice League without following that format of applying Members.

"Normally I would agree. But if you check the rules that we three Founding Members wrote. Any one of us can offer Membership to anyone without a vote from the rest of the League Members." Billy stated and Shinji nodded. Billy suspected that Shinji had mentioned that already. But he probably also wanted to know why Billy brought someone into the League that no one ever heard of. "As to why I offered Diana membership? I would prefer that she be sort of guided the right way. Her background makes her a little naive to the ways of the outside world and I would rather have it that we keep an eye on her. Make sure she does not get to overzealous and cause any serious problems." Rockhammer was not ready to accept that.

"If she is that much of a problem, perhaps it would be best to send her to one of the Schools to learn. Not have her as a Member of the League." Then the Granite Faced Man smiled. "Perhaps it would be better that someone else become one of the Founding Members and Leaders of the Justice League." he smugly stated as he looked around the table for any that would support him.

"Then let us vote on that, any who want me to step down and just be a Member. Raise your hand." Billy stated and only Rockhammer raised his hand. He scowled around the table and then lowered it. "Fine I am still a Founding Member and Leader of the Justice League. Now I believe we all have places we have to be. I for one have to fix another screw-up that I inadvertently caused." Standing, he leaned over kissed Takeyama and before he could straighten she whispered in his ear.

"Try not to screw up the apology, honey." Takeyama whispered, giving him a sly smile. Walking out of the large room he headed for the Exit. Hoping that nothing else could go wrong today. But the day continued to get worse.

Arriving at the United Academia School, there was a mob of Press and Reporters standing before a raised platform and a podium. To Billy's dismay there was also about fifteen Heroes as well waiting for him to humble himself and apologize to Almight. "Can this day get any worse?" Billy asked himself as he landed on the raised platform and flashes of Cameras began to pelt him. Almight was waiting and had the stupid smile on his face as Billy stepped up and shook the other Heroes hand. Tempted to squeeze it and see if he was stronger or not. But Takeyama's words echoed in his mind. _"Try not to screw up the apology."_ Which what she meant was. " _Do not do anything stupid."_ Exhaling he smiled and moved over to the Podium to make an official apology.

 **Lex Luthor's Building: Research and Construction Floor**

With the Portal Functioning now, Lex Luthor put on his Most Powerful Power Suit and stepped through. As he entered the other world he exhaled. Then deactivated the Portal. He could activate and return anytime he wanted to. But right now he had another objective. Find and recruit as many Super powered people as he could. Walking towards one of the Computer Stores he downloaded all the information he could from the internet. First he would do some research and use that to discover what he was seeking. An army to finally defeat the Justice League and especially Superman. Activating the thrusters he soared into the air to find a place to review all of the Data that he had just accessed. Then he saw the Uniformed Young man on the Huge Television Screen on top of a Building. Pausing in midair he looked at the Young Man and noticed the Lightning Bolt on the chest and grimaced. "That has to be Captain Marvel. He may be a problem." Lex said to himself as he glowered at the Superhero on the screen. "One I will have to deal with." Using the internet connection Lex located where Marvel was at that moment and flew towards him. The Power Suit he wore could easily defeat Marvel and he needed Marvel out of the picture.

 **Conflict:**

Standing at the Podium Billy began his practiced apology to Almight. As he inhaled to start with first stating that he was sorry, a green blast struck him sending him back against the School Boundary wall with a crash. Billy grunted as the energy struck him. Before he could stand, another blast knocked him through the wall and the metal and cement rained down on him. Pushing it away, he quickly stood and dodged another Blast. Looking for the source of the attack and when Billy saw it he stared at Lex Luthor in utter shock. "Hello Captain Marvel. It is Captain Marvel is it not." Lex stated as he aimed his two palms at Billy and sent another green blast of energy at Billy. Hitting Billy straight on, pushing him back against the wall again. "You could prove to be a problem. So I must remove you before you can be that problem." Luthor Smirked down at Billy as he pushed a metal girder off himself. Billy spit out blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. Seeing blood smeared across the back of his hand. "Those blasts would have severely hurt Superman, it would seem here you are stronger then you were before." Luther sneered. "But still it appears that they do cause you considerable harm as well." As he prepared to send another blast towards Billy. But another man hit Luthor with a Metal Girder, knocking him onto the platform with a resounding crack. The Impact had him among the smashed boards of the Platform. Standing and dusting off the small wooden fragments he chuckled.

"Back off villain and face me! I am Almight this worlds greatest hero." Almight declared as he dropped the girder. "I may not agree with Captain Marvel, but he is a Hero and we heroes stick together." Luthor glared at the big blonde man with strange hair, noticing the man's strange smile on his face. Other fools began to step forward and Luthor laughed; pointing his palms at the big man and the others.

"Well it would seem that I need to kill all of you then." Luthor declared as he charged his Disrupters. But before he could fire, Captain Marvel collided into him tackling him. Driving bothof them twenty yards away and impacting onto the ground. Beyond the fleeing Reporters. Luthor backhanded Marvel, sending him backwards five feet causing him to hit the ground hard. Billy started to get to his feet and took another Blast in the chest, knocking him straight towards the school's third floor and he crashed through a window. With his Uniform torn he glared down at Luthor, until something blocked his vision. Wiping his right hand fingers across his eyes, his fingers came away with more blood on them. Taking to the air he streaked down to once again to fight Luthor, noticing that Almight, Midnight and Eraserhead were moving towards him as well. Landing right in front of Luthor Billy threw a punch at his armored chest and felt a resounding thud as he knocked Luthor back towards Almight. At that moment Almight struck Luthor as well knocking him over to one side and both moved towards him. Luthor looked down at his dented armor and smiled. "My, my you are stronger here and that muscle bound buffoon could prove to be a nuisance. Well I think because I seem to be outnumbered I will take the better course of valor and leave this little confrontation early." Before Billy could stop him, Lex Luthor flew off at top speed. Ready to pursue Luthor, Billy started to rise high into the air and about twenty feet up he fell and crashed onto a parked car. His vision hazy as he tried to rise. The fight had taken more of a toll on him then he realized.

"Stop him, if he gets away! It could prove disastrous to us all!" Billy huffed out as he tried to stand again, but felt lightheaded and collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Almight and the others rushed to him, all confused and concerned at Captain Marvels pronouncement.

"Get Recovery Girl!" Almight ordered, then glanced over at Midnight. "Contact the Justice League and especially Mt Lady." Midnight ran towards the AU School main building. As he looked down at the bloody and wounded Captain Marvel. "I think the apology can wait." He muttered as the Reporters rushed forward. "Keep these Reporters back!" He bellowed and other Heroes rushed to obey.

Three Miles away, Luthor smiled. Captain Marvel may be stronger here, but Luthor's Battle Suit was easily a match for him. If it was not for the other one. Captain Marvel would be dead right now. Landing at an abandoned Building. Luthor stepped inside to research this world. He still wanted to complete his plan. Killing Captain Marvel could wait until later.

 **MHA Justice League Headquarters: Disaster and Wonder**

The Justice League Members did not need to be notified. They had watched the confrontation on the Large Screen Television in the Cafeteria. Takeyama took immediate command. "Shenji! I want every League Member there now!" She yelled and he bolted from the room. She stayed and watched the battle end and her husband collapse on the ground bleeding. Then the TV switched to a reporter and she moved away. She wanted to get there as well. Shenji rallied all the Justice League Members except Wonder Woman. Deciding that it might be best that they not take along the headstrong Amazon to a potential Battle that hundreds of civilians nearby. As Takeyama approached the Warrior Woman she looked at her confused. "I thought I ordered all of you to go?" Takeyama said as Diana watched the others run out the main exit.

"Kamui Woods believes I might not be needed." Diana replied as she held her shield on her left arm. Then looked at Takeyama with concern. "Are you alright, you are quite pale?"

"No, I should go there to make sure Billy is not hurt to badly. But if it is still a hot zone, I would get in the way of the others." Takeyama said as her breathing became labored and she felt a twinge in her stomach. Then suddenly she felt herself become wet and below her the floor was covered with fluid. "Oh shit, I think I am going into labor! What a time for this to happen!" Feeling the twinge turn into slight pain. Diana's eyes widened with horror. Clasping Diana's arm. "Can you help me to that couch over there?" Takeyama asked as she pointed off to one side. Diana slowly helped her and yelled to the Door Guard at the same time.

"Fetch a Midwife or a Healer, she is about to give birth!" Diana ordered the Guard and she nodded. Picking up the phone and dialing for an ambulance. Then rushed over carrying a blanket in her arms. Her expression laced with panic. At that moment the Earwig chimed in Takeyama's pocket, Billy had left it with her earlier. Taking it out of her pocket and putting it in her ear she heard Mary on the other end.

"Now is not a good time." Takeyama hissed out, breathing in and out. As she was instructed to do by the Doctor. Mary voice spoke.

"It is important. The Atom and Steel think that someone from our World has gone to yours. We need to warn Billy." Mary said in panicked voice. Takeyama flinched and breathed out.

"Well whoever it was just beat him pretty badly. But now is not a good time to talk." Takeyama flinched with pain. "I am going into labor." She heard Mary's excited and concerned voice squeal and suddenly go higher. Then a new voice came on.

"This is Ray Palmer the Atom. We have a small portal entrance, I think I can get there if you need someone right now?" Ray stated, the Portal that they had built only had an pin hole sized entrance and they were still trying to make it bigger. He could shrink down and slip through if it was necessary.

"No, the Ambulance is on its way and Wonder Woman and the Door Guard is here to help me." Takeyama stated, concentrating on her breathing. "I have to close the channel." She turned off the link and leaned back to focus on her labor pains. Seeing the Teen Titans enter through the Main entrance from a Training day. Diana sent the young men to look for the ambulance while the young women she sent to find towels and pillows.

 **The After Situation at the UA:**

Kneeling next to the Wounded Captain Marvel, Recovery Girl used her Quirk on the young man and smiled. "He should be fine within a few more minutes, Almight. Anyone else injured?" The small healer asked as she applied more of her Quirk into Captain Marvel. Almight looked about and shook his head.

"No it would seem that the attacker was focused on him, only when we interfered did he attempt to attack us." Almight declared. Staying close, he wanted to know who that Villain was and why he attacked Captain Marvel trying to kill him. Almost all of the Justice League Members had arrived and then most of them joined in the search of the attacker. Kamui Woods stood also nearby, listening to his phone. When he suddenly inhaled sharply, Almight looked at him concerned.

"What is it Kamui? Did your team find him?" Almight asked wanting in on fighting the attacker again. Anxious to deal with the attacker and defeat him. Kamui shook his head.

"No Mt Lady has gone into Labor. Captain Marvel needs to get to the Hospital if he plans on being there to see his child being born." Shenji stated as he looked from his friend to Recovery Girl.

 **The Watch Tower: Communications Room**

Standing Mary began to pace, she wanted to be there so badly. For two reasons; one that whoever went from this world to the other had beaten Billy and the second because her Sister in Law was about to give birth. She already asked if Atom could shrink her and she could go through the pinhole sized Portal. But Ray Palmer informed her that he would not be there to make her big again. So that idea would not work. That and right now only one person could survive going through the Portal. Anyone else may not arrive intact. "We have to be patient. The Portal is growing in size every minute, I would estimate in Two Days it will be big enough for three people to travel through." John Irons aka Steel stated as he looked at the small pin sized energy ball. "Then all we have to do is decide who will go. I think one of us should. Just in case the return function does not work and we could always build one on that side." He suggested as Ray Palmer nodded his agreement.

"I am going, I have to!" Mary stated firmly, not caring if her powers did not work there or not. She also was not going to ask the Gods to somehow protect there so she could keep her Powers. The cost was still to high.

"I believe I should be the third person." Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman informed them as she entered the room. "Also we found out who went to the other World. It was Lex Luthor." Right behind Wonder Woman walked in Superman. He had a determined look on his face as he entered.

"Mary it might not be appropriate that you go. If Lex is up to his old tricks, I believe it would be better that I go instead of you." Superman said as Mary stared at him sadly. "I understand you want to see your Brother and your new Sister in Law, but we have to look at this under the standpoint that Lex Luthor is probably going to be a serious problem there. Perhaps it would be better if you waited until later." Ray Palmer exhaled sharply.

"Uh Superman this is a one time thing. Once three go there and come back the Portal will not work after that." Ray informed Superman as he shrugged. "It could take years to build another Portal." This hit Mary in the gut as hard as Black Adam had once. "So if Mary Batson does not go, there is a chance she may never see her brother again." He said as Superman considered that, but he still believed that he was right.

"I am sorry Mary, we have to consider the big picture and at most perhaps we can take a video camera along. Maybe you could record a message for him." Superman said as Diana frowned and walked over to him.

"Kal let us go have a short conversation." Diana touched his arm and led him out of the room. Once outside and out of anyone can hear them. "You are being a little stubborn and unfeeling Kal. Mary deserves to go and you are going to make her stay just because of your belief that Lex Luthor is too much for anyone but you." Superman shook his head and frowned. "If nothing else I and Steel should be able to handle Lex Luthor without the mighty Superman, or is it that you pride yourself in being the one to defeat him?" That stung Superman hard as he scowled, then exhaled. Nodding.

"Alright she may go. I still think it is a bad idea and I just hope that you can handle Lex Luthor. Otherwise I have a feeling we all are going to regret this." Walking away Superman looked back once and then left.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACADEMIA 5

 **The UA: Aftermath**

Getting the shit kicked out of you, makes one a little hesitant to get up. But that is what happen to Billy Batson aka Captain Marvel. The sudden appearance of Lex Luthor and the fact that Billy knew that the arch enemy of Superman had just kicked the living shit out of him. Made him believe that he had been extremely lucky. He knew the only thing that saved his life was the increase of Power the Gods here had given him. Otherwise he would not have survived the encounter. To his mild surprise most of his injuries had been healed, but his ribs still felt tender as he began to sit up. Inhaling a painful breath he opened his eyes. "Take it easy Captain. You are not fully healed yet." A kind voice said as she touched a tender spot on his chest. "This one here will take some time to mend. Three broken ribs. I have been able to heal the laceration across your forehead, some of your broken bones including your right knee and the multiple other cuts and abrasions across your body. But the ribs are going to take a few more minutes and you are going to be sore for quite awhile."

"Good work Recovery Girl." Almight said as he looked down at Billy. "So Captain. Who was that?" Glancing over at Kamui Woods, they had a long discussion about waiting to tell Billy that his wife was in Labor and at the hospital. Almight won out, with the fact that Captain Marvel just took a beating and they needed to know who they were up against before he rushed to the hospital.

"His name is Lex Luthor and even though he does not have any powers. You have seen that he is still a very dangerous man. He is from my World and he is a genius. He built that Battle Armor and he is a master strategist. Inform anyone that finds him that they should have some serious back-up before they take him on." Billy told Almight who nodded. The mighty Almight had seen that this Lex Luthor was dangerous.

"What will he do? Why is he here?" Almight asked as he helped Billy to his feet, keeping a light grip on the young man as he wobbled slightly and winced from the pain in his ribs. Billy scowled. There could only be one reason.

"Most likely he will attempt to find others that he can take back to the other World to fight the Justice League there. He has a serious hate for that World's greatest Hero; Superman." Billy took a tentative step. "We have to find him and stop him." Almight frowned and shook his head.

"Right now Captain you are in no condition to stop a jaywalker. Besides I think you need to get to the Hospital." Almight stated as Billy grimaced. Then stared at Almight firmly.

"I do not need to go to the Hospital. Recovery Girl has healed me enough that I do not need Medical Treatment." Billy argued as he took another tentative step, this time it did not hurt as much. Almight smiled broadly.

"No Captain I did not mean for you. It seems your Wife just went into Labor, so you might want to get there if you want to see your child born." Almight said and Billy felt like he was about to pass out again. In a flash, Billy streaked away towards the Hospital at top speed. Knowing he would feel the strain later, right now he wanted to be there.

 **The Delivery Room: Almost too Late**

Limping into the Delivery Room, Billy arrived just in time to make it to Takeyama's side as she gave the final push. "You made it." Takeyama said as she grunted painfully. "Just in time." She inhaled and looked up at him. He looked terrible; bruises lined his face and he seemed to be in considerable pain. "Are you alright, you took quite a beating?" Billy exhaled painfully as he took her hand and tried to smile.

"I would not miss this for anything and I am fine." Billy stated as the Doctor smacked their child on the ass and soon it started crying. They wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Takeyama.

"Congratulations Captain. Mt Lady. It is a girl." The Doctor said smiling as Takeyama looked down at her daughter and she started to cry as well. "So have you decided on a name?" He asked. Billy could not take his eyes off his angel in his wife's arms.

"Her name is Angel. Angel Tayama Batson. Look at my love she is absolutely as beautiful as her mother" Billy said and Takeyama smiled and nodded her agreement as the tears fell down her face onto Angel. Billy kissed her and she handed Angel to Billy who smiled proudly at his little girl. The Doctor shrugged and gestured outside the room.

"The Nurses have told me that there are about thirty assorted Heroes and People outside that door. You might want to go let them see her." The Doctor suggested as Billy nodded and went out to see who had come. Shenji, Diana, a couple other League Members, Almight, Midnight, Moma, Mina and Turo of the Teen Titans stood outside waiting. Behind them were a dozens Reporters with Cameras and Billy frowned at them. One of the Reporters could not stop himself.

"Captain. Captain Marvel. What did your Wife Mt Lady have?" The Reporter asked excitingly as the Heroes glanced back at him, but then returned their eyes to Billy who was smiling broadly, even though it hurt him to do so. He let Shenji see her and Billy proudly announced.

"It is a girl and her name is Angel Tayama Batson." Billy said as the Heroes descended upon him and surrounded him, congratulating him and Takeyama. All looking at the little baby girl in his arms. After a few moments Billy with flashes of Cameras erupting towards him. As he stepped back into the closing doors. He smiled again. Shenji nodded at him then turned and with the other Justice League Members including Diana left. They still needed to locate Lex Luthor, but they wanted to come and be there when Takeyama gave birth. Shenji had decided that all Members had to be searching for Luthor. Even Diana. Before he left he did tell Moma to take the two other Titans back to the Headquarters and be on standby. Passing Midnight who had a concerned expression on her face.

"I wonder what her Quirk is going to be?" Midnight asked herself as she watched Captain Marvel return to the restricted part of the Delivery room. Knowing he was taking Angel back to her Mother. Usually when two have a child, that child inherits some combination of those two Quirks. With Billy Batson and Takeyama Yu. No one knew what that would entail. A super strong Giant that could fly or something greater than that. But she had other thoughts plaguing her. In some ways Midnight was a little jealous, at one point in her life she had chosen her career over Marriage and Family. Now she wondered if she made the wrong choice. Following Almight out of he Hospital she glanced once more back. "Perhaps we should assign a couple of Heroes here? Luthor might not be done with Captain Marvel." She suggested and Almight thought for a moment then pointed over to a darkened alley. Three Justice League Members nodded at them and then slipped back into the shadows.

"I think Kamui Woods had the same thought. But a couple more would not hurt. See if Death Arms and Gunhead can come. Between the two of them they should be able to hold out against Luthor long enough for more to arrive." Almight suggested as he went back to UA to get an update on the search.

Inside a private Room, Billy handed Angel back to Takeyama and smiled down at her. "I love you so much and her so much that I feel like I could do just about anything right now." Takeyama looked up at him and shook her head. Even though she felt a little tired, he looked worse. She knew he had lied about his condition and she could see him forcing himself to stay on his feet.

"How about you sit down, before you fall down and I love you both too. Now sit!" Takeyama ordered him and he sat on a chair. She watched him as he soon slumped and fell onto the floor unconscious. He had not fully recovered from the fight and now he just was too worn out to stay awake. Seeing him breathing Takeyama hit the call button for the Nurse. As the woman entered she gestured to the floor. "Throw a blanket on him will you, he needs the rest." The nurse shrugged and pulled a blanket from a drawer and put it on him.

"Should I call a Doctor, he looks pretty bad?" The Nurse asked and Takeyama thought about it for a minute. Then nodded. She was worried about him, he looked terrible and from what she could tell was in considerable pain. The Nurse stepped out and a Doctor entered. Knelt and examined him. Standing up, he smiled.

"He should be fine, as long as he rests. It seems Recovery Girl healed all his injuries, but his body needs to not do anything to strenuous for at least a week." The Doctor advised then left. Takeyama smiled with relief.

"When we get home dear Husband you are going to rest if I have to make you." She said determination. Leaning back to rest herself.

 **The Discovery of Potential:**

Rereading the Information Luthor focused on a strange being. But what truly interested him was that whatever it was had amazing powers. Nomu was what it was called and it seemed to have a lot of different abilities. What made Luthor excited was the fact that it was engineered to be the ultimate Warrior. Super Strong, Fast, had Increased Regeneration and it somehow absorbed physical attacks. It was perfect. An army of perhaps one hundred of the deadly creatures would decimate the Justice League easily. Searching for it's location he frowned. The Internet Access he had was not able to fully connect to the Government Secure Nets. "Well if I cannot find it, perhaps whoever made it would be willing to give me some Cell Samples so that I might clone a few of them myself." Luthor said as he went to check on the recharge of his Power Cells. Thinking of what had occurred earlier and what he had watched on the News.

"It seems that Captain Marvel and some other Hero had a child. Hmm is that not interesting." He said out loud then grimaced. "Even though I now know where you are Captain. No I do not think I will end your life yet. One should have those simple joys of life." Luthor told himself that was the reason why he would not attack and Kill Captain Marvel. Deep within his mind he knew the real reason. If he attacked the Hospital, Yes he would easily be able to kill Captain Marvel. But he might also harm or kill the New Mother and the Baby. He would not sink to that level. Unless Captain Marvel interfered he would allow the Hero to live for now. All he wanted at that moment was to find either the creators of Nomu or Nomu itself.

 **The Watchtower:**

Being patient was never Mary's strong point. Watching a Globe of Light steadily grow larger was getting to her. It was now the size of a Marble and it was still growing. She desperately wanted to see her Brother, meet her Sister in law and the new child. Annoyed that her Brother had not called yet to tell her what they had. What was more annoying was watching John Irons holding a portable scanner and walking around the small glowing orb. "Not long now, 26 maybe 27 hours and it will be large enough for us to use." He said as he tapped away on the device. But to Mary it felt like forever. The other person that would be using the Portal had left and would come back as soon as it was ready to be used. Meanwhile Mary sat impatiently at the Communications Terminal waiting to hear from either Billy or Takeyama.

 **Headquarters of AMH Justice League:**

Being able to go home Eight Hours later Billy carried Takeyama while she held Angel. Billy flew them through the front entrance. All of the Teen Titans were in the entrance hall waiting to see the little bundle up close and personal. Especially the young women. All of them thrilled to see Angel. Landing softly Billy carefully set Takeyama down onto a nearby chair, almost falling over himself. Making her sit. "Remember you are suppose to rest." He said as Takeyama rolled her eyes. She knew that he would be overly concerned about her and Angel. But he was still injured and she could tell by the way he favored his right leg and the twinge when he moved about. She knew he was in no condition himself to move about and that he must still be sore.

"We need to get to our Apartment and to bed." Takeyama said as Billy looked at her as to protest. "You need to get some rest as well, so we are going up to our room and we both are going to lay down. Then after that. You need to take it easy, Doctors orders." Seeing his confusion. "I had a doctor examine you while you were passed out on the floor and he told me that you have to take it easy and rest." She stated as she slowly stood. Holding Angel and walked slowly towards the elevators. Billy limped besides her. Once inside their apartment, Billy headed for the bed and laid down, Takeyama put Angel into the crib and joined Billy on the bed. Glancing over she saw that Billy had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Smiling she leaned over, kissed him lightly. "I love you." She whispered and moved over to lie down. Glancing at the sleeping Angel, then fell asleep herself.

 **The Search: Negative Results**

To Almight's dismay and frustration, none of the Heroes searching had found any sign of Luthor. He thought that was strange with almost every full-time Superhero out looking for Luthor. That they had not seen any trace of him. When Death Arms entered the room, Almight looked up at him. "Anything yet?" Death Arms pulled out a cigarette and lite it. Puffing and inhaling the smoke.

"Not a sign. It is like he has disappeared. Do you think he might have gone back to his own World?" Death Arms suggested as he sat down and continued to smoke his cigarette. Almight considered that. But it did not make any sense to show up, beat Captain Marvel and then return home.

"No he is still here. I just wish we knew what he is up to. From what Captain Marvel says this Luthor is extremely dangerous. I believe he does nothing without planning it out completely. So if he is here to enlist others to return to his world for nefarious reasons, then we have to find him and stop him. We cannot allow him to succeed, it could prove disastrous for that World's Heroes." Almight stood and Death Arms followed him out of the office. Other Heroes including a couple of Justice League Members were milling about. Pointing out where they have searched on a large map.

"Almight, reports are coming in and so far no one has seen anything of this Luthor." Midnight said as Almight stepped over to the map and looked at it. Green Pins indicated where Heroes are and Red where they have searched.

"We need to change our search parameters. Luthor is here to Enlist ones that would be willing to leave our World to go to another. Find any that might be going to see Luthor and have them followed. Meanwhile we keep searching." Almight stated as he examined the Searched areas and wondered where Luthor had gone to.

 **Successful Negotiations:**

For Lex Luthor it was a simple matter to locate the one that would know all about the Creature Nomu. Tomuro Shigarki the stupid immature young fool, had a bad habit. To Luthor's disgust he found out that the idiot like to watch Porn. Mostly twins and young girls. So it made it easy for Luthor to trace Tomuro to his location. After crashing through the upstairs roof he found the young man in front of his computer monitor whacking off to a video porn. Standing above him, Luthor pointed his Disrupter blaster at the perverts face. "I have an offer for you. One that you really should consider. So pull your pants back on and try not to look so idiotic." Luthor stated as Tomuro looked up at the glowing disrupter in Luthor's armored palm.

"What do you want?" Tomuro asked wondering if he could reach out and disintegrate the armor before the intruder could fire. Luthor shook his head and stepped further back out of the young man's reach.

"The question is what do you want. Do you want the ability to kill Almight, then you have to do as I say and I will give you what you want." Luthor told him and Tomuro smiled. "First we need to have a little discussion and if your friend there does not stop trying to sneak up on me. Or I will test the theory if my Disrupters can destroy something clouded in Darkness." Tomuro gestured and Kurogiri stopped moving. "Good so shall we have a talk about what is Nomu and is it something that I can recreate where I am from." Tomuro's eyes widened and he lowered his hand.

"What do you have in mind?" Tomuro asked and Luthor started to laugh. Then lowered his hand and moved over to lean against the wall.

"It is simple, with a sample of Nomu I could clone an army of them back in my World. A few Hundred Nomu. Once that is done and after they defeat some nuisances that I have endured and I am in complete control of my World. I loan you enough Nomu to devastate the Heroes here. Including Almight." Luthor stated and Tomuro smiled broadly. Imagining having thirty or more Nomu ripping the Heroes apart and then Almight slowly and painfully.

"That sounds good to me. What type of Sample do you require?" Tomuro asked. Luthor knew that the young psychopath was willing to aid him in finding and obtaining the Sample of Nomu or one like him.

 **The Justice League Headquarters:**

With an audible groan, Billy sat up. His whole body felt stiff and sore. Glancing over at the Chair by the Crib he saw Takeyama holding and breast feeding Angel. "Lay back down and go back to sleep." She ordered him as he shook his head. Then stood weakly and went to put on a new Uniform.

"No I feel fine." Billy said as he grimaced as he rose. Every part of his body protested from him moving about. Luthor had really beaten the crap out of him and he knew it. In all of his time of being Captain Marvel had he ever been hurt this badly. He began to wonder about those Disrupters that Luthor had used. The Wisdom of Solomon had the answer, they were some type of impact concussion blasts that had the punching power to cause serious damage to anything they hit. Which meant when those blasts hit him, it was like being struck with the force of an explosion multiplied by at least a hundred times. Takeyama chuckled and shook her head.

"Far from it honey. Now lie down and rest. You won't do anyone any good out there, more than likely just get in the way." Takeyama declared and Billy exhaled painfully and laid back down. She was right, he was in no condition to go up against Luthor again. Even though Recovery Girl had mended and healed him, he was in too much pain and too tired to do anything. "If you want to do something constructive, here call your sister and tell her about her new niece." She tossed him the earwig and he nodded.

"Alright, I guess I need to count on the others to handle Luthor. Well at least until I can move without feeling like my body is screaming in agony. Then I want a rematch with Luthor." Billy stated as he activated the earwig. Slightly disappointed with himself for not calling and telling Mary sooner. But he had forgotten with all the excitement of seeing his baby Angel.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACADEMIA 6

 **UA Command Center:**

Looking at Eraserhead with shock. Almight felt his blood run cold. "Are you sure?" He asked him as Eraserhead nodded and exhaled. The information he had was not something anyone would want to hear, especially about this.

"Yes, someone broke into the Government Maximum Security Prison and freed that creature Nomu. Fifteen Guards were killed and ten were wounded. From the Video it was that Psychopath with the multitude of hands that disintegrates things. The Shadow Kurogiri and Luthor." Eraserhead declared as he held up a video disc. "We have the video surveillance of them. It is not pretty what happened to the Guards." Going back into the office, Eraserhead inserted the disc. It showed just the normal routine of two guards walking along a gangplank until Almight saw the Dark Shadow of Kurogiri. Luthor and the young man with hands all over him stepped through. The young man grabbed one guard by the throat and with a gargling cry that chilled Almight to his bones, the Guard's head dropped from his shoulders. The other was able to hit the emergency button on the wall, before Luthor blasted the man into nothing but a smear on the wall. Other Guards rushed in and it was a slaughter. Men died and not quickly or easily. The young psychopath disintegrated a man from his right arm until there was nothing left of the Guard except the other arm and from the knees down. Laughing like a manic as the poor man died. After the massive scene of death, Luthor ripped the Cell open and they walked Nomu out of the confined room and Kurogiri enveloped the three of them in shadow and they disappeared. "Like I said it was not a pretty what happened to the Guards."

"We need to locate them, if Nomu is part of whatever scheme this Luthor has in mind then it is imperative that we find him and stop him." Almight stated and Eraserhead had to agree. He had been on the receiving end of Numo's power and had no real thrill to be again. "Contact every Hero Agency, we need to have everyone searching for Luthor and now those others." With a nod, Eraserhead left to rally the troops.

Almight watched Eraserhead leave and reverted back to his weaker alter-ego. Sitting wearily on his chair to rest, sip some tea and think. Whatever Luthor had in mind was now even more dangerous. What they knew about Nomu was that the creature had been engineered to be equal or more to Almight. Picking up his phone he called Captain Marvel to update him on the situation and perhaps get some input. Leaving a message for Captain Marvel to call him as soon as possible and about Nomu. He leaned back and rested. Hoping it was not as bad as it seems.

 **The Hideout:**

Walking around the creature, Luthor was smiling. It seemed not to be fully aware as Luthor touched it with his armored hand. "So this thing was engineered to be the Ultimate Weapon? Does this thing talk?" Luthor asked as he ran a sensor over the creature. Then pulled out a sample collector from one of his compartments and took a sample.

"No it only can growl and roar. It really does not have any intelligence." Tomuro Shigarki replied watching Luthor take several more samples. Nomu did not even respond as Luthor took a blade and cut a section off it's arm. Watching as it regrew the section instantly. "So how long will it take to make more of him?" He asked as Luthor finished and put the samples back inside a sealed compartments.

"A month at most. Then we will at least a hundred of him." Luthor said as he watched Tomuro start to laugh. "What you do not know is I care less about your private crusade here. I have what I want and I do not honor my deals, unless I profit from them and in this instance there is no incentive for me to do so. You young idiot." Luthor thought as he smirked at Tomuro. Once Luthor left he would never return or send any of his creations back. Letting these idiots settle their own problems with Superheroes. "I shall depart soon and within three months I will send you the Nomu's that you will need." Luthor lied as Tomuro gazed up at him.

"I believe that I, Kurogiri and Nomu will occupy you to your World just to make sure." Tomuro said as he stood. Luthor looked at the young psychopath and chuckled. He had miscalculated that perhaps this Tomuro was not such an Idiot as he thought. Shaking his head, he had to think fast or he would actually have to honor the deal and Luthor never intended to start now.

"No, I do not think that would be a good idea. It would take time for me to create the Nomu's and from what I have observed you do not seem to have the patience to be quiet." Luthor said as he hoped that he could convince the young idiot not to push Luthor's hand. Though he could not understand why he was humoring Tomuro at all. Tomuro shook his head negatively.

"Listen Luthor. We are coming with you, I do not trust you and I want to make sure that you do as you promised. Nomu." Tomuro said as the big Behemoth moved over by Luthor and looked down on him. "Now shall we go, or do you have something else that you want here?" He asked as he looked through the hand on his face, ready to give the order for Nomu to physically restrain Luthor if the Armored Man tried anything. Luthor shook his head and chuckled again, smirking first at Tomuro and then at Nomu.

"My is that not interesting, I believed that I would have to use some type of mind control on the creature but it seems that whoever created it provide a way to control if verbally. It must be a within its genetic make-up." Luthor already considered that, he was stalling so that his superior intellect could consider all his options. Yes the Creature was fast, strong and resilient. But Luthor knew that one good placed blast from his disruptors and it would give him at least twenty two seconds to depart and he would not use the door. Tomuro at essence was a coward and a psychopath. A minor nuisance that is no real threat. Kurogiri was another matter entirely. Luthor suspected that intense light would easily dissuade Kurogiri from getting to close. Thinking this through only took Luthor three seconds. So he reacted just as he planned. First blasting Nomu with a double blast of Disrupters knocking the huge creature across the room. Turning on the Halogen Lights, Luthor heard Kurogiri scream and as Luthor turned Tomuro was diving behind a table. Before any of them could react, Luthor flew through the ceiling and was gone before Nomu could stand and stop him.

Tomuro watched Luthor fly away and began to throw a temper tantrum. Screaming and ranting as he moved about the room disintegrating anything within his grasp. After he calmed slightly he turned to Nomu. "Find Luthor and tear him apart. Bring me his head, I want it as a trophy!" He yelled at Nomu who jumped up threw the hole that Luthor had made doing as it was ordered. Kurogiri floated next to Tomuro.

"That may not have been a good idea, Tomuro." Kurogiri said as he looked upwards seeing Nomu jump away in pursuit of Luthor. Then shook his Shadow Cloaked head as Tomuro turned towards him wide eyed.

"Yes it is, Luthor lied to me and used me. No one does that and lives." Tomuro stated about to throw another tantrum. "Luthor has to be punished for that."

 **The Watchtower:**

"It is ready, we can try it now." John Irons stated as Mary awoke from the chair that she had fallen asleep at. Eager and ready to go. She had reverted to her Normal Self, since she did not want to go through what Billy had when he arrived on the other World. Having her powers ripped from her, she guessed it had been painful. She glanced to one side and saw Wonder Woman. The Amazon had given up her slot for Superman to go after all. Deciding that she was being just as selfish as Superman had been. But now with Luthor finding some type of creature that he could mass produce, the threat had become serious. "Are you two ready. I would suggest I go first and if it is safe. Then you come through. Remember we only have three hours then we have to return." John Irons advised, walking forward wearing his Armor and carrying his Atomic Hammer. With a signal it was Mary's turn. As she walked thru the golden light she felt pinpricks of pain stab her and as she arrived her whole body hurt. Kneeling she inhaled and exhaled. "It will pass." Steel stated as he helped her up. They had arrived in front of a Building that had huge Letters saying "JUSTICE LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS" hanging high on the building. As she watched Billy streak away towards the west.

"Where is he going?" Mary asked, watching in disappointment as her brother flew away. A determined expression on his face. Superman was at her side and he looked up at Billy and took to the air.

"I will find out." Superman said as he flew after Billy. Mary watched Superman fly off then looked towards the entrance of the Building as a small group of Teenagers with Embroidered Golden TT's letters on their shirts made their way towards Mary and Steel.

"Maybe they can tell us." Steel suggested as he clumped forward and a dark haired girl smiled up at him.

"You must be Steel and Mary Batson. I am Momu Yoayorozu if you follow me. I will take you were Mt Lady is. She is anxious to see you Mrs Batson." Momu said as she turned and Steel and Mary followed her. Mary glanced upward.

"Where did my brother rush off to?" Mary asked as she followed the teenager inside, while the others followed them inside. Momu turned and shrugged.

"I do not know, usually he comes down here to go out the entrance. Not just fly out a window. It must be something important though." Momu replied as she gestured to the three Elevators and pushed a button for the second floor.

 **MHA Justice League Headquarters:**

Waiting for Mary's arrival made Billy nervous and anxious. Standing now with barely any pain or noticeable discomfort, he gazed out the window. As Takeyama nursed Angel for the third time in the last six hours. "Geez honey, she is hungry almost all the time." He remarked as Takeyama chuckled. Holding Angel as she nursed. Watching out the window Billy's eyes widened. A green blur just flew towards the West. "Crap that was Luthor." He said as he opened the Window. "Call Almight tell him that I just saw Luthor. Also I am going after him. I will keep my locator beacon on." As he was about to fly off. He glanced back at Takeyama and saw her concerned and worried expression.

"Be careful. I do not want to be a widow, so come back to us." She stated as she picked up the phone and dialed Almight. "Go." She ordered. "He must be stopped." She immediately began speaking into the phone as Billy flew after Luthor, streaking away. As he flew he saw Mary, Steel and finally Superman stepping out of the Portal. Wishing he had time to stop and at least say hello he flew off. Delighted when Superman caught up to him. "I just saw Luthor." He stated as Superman nodded and flew besides him.

"It is strange, I had to fly a bit faster than normal to catch up to you. It would seem you are a lot faster here then back home." Superman commented as they flew in the direction that Billy had seen Luthor. Billy smiled over at Superman.

"The Gods here gave me more power, so I am stronger and faster. But you should be advised, that Armor Luthor is wearing is not like his others. I barely survived our last fight." Billy told him as Superman did not look concerned. Just focused on stopping Luthor from accomplishing whatever he came to this World to do.

Elsewhere Almight had rallied the Heroes and rushed off. Following the Locator Beacon that Kamui Woods gave him. He needed to be there when Billy faced the Armored Menace. Wondering if even together if they could defeat Luthor. But at the moment it did not matter. They needed to stop Luthor before he caused unrecoverable harm to both Worlds.

 **Confrontation: Battle Royal**

Landing at the exact spot that Luthor had arrived at, he began to charge the recall function on the Portal. In minutes he would have what he came for. Samples of one of the most Powerful Creature that this World had. He could imagine an Army of the things descending upon the Justice League and Superman. After that defeating and subjecting all the other Heroes and Superpowered Criminals of his World. Placing himself as the undisputed ruler of Earth. His Earth. The image made Luthor extremely satisfied. A month or two and he would have the Power to accomplish all his goals. Waiting was intolerable as he waited for the Portal to open. As it formed and Luthor was about to step through it, Captain Marvel blocked his path. "Are you so eager for a rematch, Captain. You barely survived our last encounter." Luthor said cheerfully as he powered up his Armor.

"Well this time I am ready for you. Also I did not come alone." Billy said as Luthor heard someone tap his shoulder and as he turned he saw Superman standing behind him. Then without warning Superman hit Luthor sending him across the street and into a nearby abandoned building. The fight for two worlds had begun.

"I did not expect you, Superman. But I am prepared for your interference." Luthor said as he rose from the rubble. The middle of his chest opened revealing a piece of Kyptonite. Aiming his chest towards Superman and firing a blast of Kyptonite energy towards Superman. Billy jumped in between and the Energy tickled him as it enveloped him and phased out. "Very good, I had not anticipated that." Getting ready to return to using his Disrupters at Marvel. Then Luthor heard a roar and Nomu jumped onto him. Hitting Luthor hard onto the ground. Reaching down preparing to remove Luthor's head. Luthor aimed his Disrupters at point blank range and blasted the Creature away from him.

"Great. This may have just become a lot harder." Billy announced as Superman looked at him in confusion. As the Creature Nomu stood and the hole the Disruptors had created sealed and closed instantly. "Now we have to fight that thing too. I have read up on Nomu. It is super strong and can regenerate almost instantly." Superman frowned and exhaled. No they could not let Nomu whatever it was kill Luthor. "I will take on Nomu, you go after Luthor." Billy suggested as he flew at Nomu and hit it with both fists at once. Nomu did not even flinch, absorbing the blows. Then it back handed Billy and sent him into a nearby parked car. Denting in the car almost in half. Standing Billy rubbed his chin. "Ouch. That thing hits hard." He stated, grabbing the car and bringing it down onto Nomu. Glancing over to see Superman blocking and punching Luthor. The blows weakened due to the Kyptonite. Blocking a blow from Nomu with his right arm, Billy pounded into Nomu with all his might. Sending Nomu back against a wall, cracking it. Nomu roared and came back at Billy. Smacking him down onto the ground with a downward punch, then stomping onto him into the street. Before it could stomp Billy again, it was knocked away by another. Then whoever did it helped Billy stand up.

"I will take care of Nomu, you help your friend there with Luthor." Almight ordered as he ran towards Nomu, in a tackling grab pushing the creature threw a wall. Billy turned and flew towards Luthor. As Billy was about to grab him, Luthor smashed him downward back into the street. The impact pushed him once again several inches into the solid material. Before Luthor could blast him with a downward Disruptor shot, Superman tackled Luthor and spun him around. Sending Luthor into another abandoned building. Then Superman dropped to his knees, out of breath. Rising out of the crumbling street Billy glanced over to Superman.

"We are getting our asses kicked." Billy stated as he stood then helped Superman stand up as well. Superman smiled and chuckled.

"Yes it sure looks that way doesn't it. Who's your friend there taking on Nomu?" Superman asked as he watched Luthor basically explode the rubble around him, off him. Smirking as he glared at Superman and Captain Marvel.

"His name is Almight. The Greatest Hero of this world." Billy replied. As Luthor sneered at them.

"Why not just fly away Gentlemen? You cannot stop me. This Armor is designed to make me a match for any two of you. What hope do you have of stopping me." Luthor stated laughing as he stomped towards them, crunching debris under his Armored Feet.

"What about Fifty of us?" John Irons aka Steel said as he flew down and landed next to Billy and Superman. "Because you are now surrounded, by at least that number." Steel pointed above, behind and all around him. Luthor glanced around and saw all types of people moving towards him.

"Does not matter! None of you are a match for Lex Luthor." He said as he grimaced.

"Give it up Lex. This many and there might be a chance you might get hurt. Then there is that Nomu. It wants to kill you." Superman stated as he waved his hand over towards where Almight punching and blocking while fighting Nomu. But Superman knew Lex Luthor would not surrender and before he could move, he was hit by a Disruptor blast and knocked away. The other Heroes attacked. The most devastating one to Luthor was one that drained energy upon her touch. As he watched the power indicators begin to drain to minimal levels. Then she hit him with that energy, smashing him into a nearby broken down bus. Steel pounded down on him with his hammer Luthor knocked him aside. Others began to attack him and Luthor knew that he was about to be defeated.

Gazing over towards Almight seeing him barely holding his own against Nomu. Running over, Billy hit the Creature from the side giving Almight a short reprieve but they both knew it would take a lot more to actually bring the creature down. "How do we stop this thing, Almight?" Billy asked as the other Hero exhaled still smiling but it faltered some.

"The last time I overwhelmed it. But I have not been able to do that again." Almight informed him as Nomu began to rise and with a roar came at both of them. Smacking Billy aside and punching Almight. Getting back up from several meters away, Billy grabbed Nomu's right arm and swung the Creature in a circle then down onto the ground with an impact that cracked the cement under it. Nomu immediately kicked Billy sending him into the front of the abandoned bus. Pulling himself out of the imploded front, Billy winced. Wondering if this is even happening. First Luthor then this creature. Looking over, he saw Superman bending a road side barrier rail around Luthor's arms then tearing the Samples out from their storage compartments. Vaporizing them with his heat vision. Diana was standing nearby, her Shield showed carbon scoring on it. Some of the reinforcements that had come were picking themselves up, while others moved wounded out of the combat area. Luthor had not gone down easily. Superman stepped over to Billy helping him up.

"I have an idea Superman. Numo is not really alive, it was genetically created. Think you can take it up into Space and leave it there?" Billy asked Superman who nodded and with a burst of speed, snagged Nomu and streaked upwards faster then most could see. Then returned a minute later. Sitting down, Billy let out a breath. The battle was over and thankfully none of the Heroes had been seriously injured. Diana stood over Luther her spear pointed at his head.

"Do not move Mortal Man or my spear will taste your blood." Diana threatened him as he glared up at her, his eyes focused on the spear point hovering before his eyes. She smiled. "He attempted to free himself." She explained, her Armor showing signs that she also had engaged Luthor.

"I take it that she is this Worlds Wonder Woman." Superman said as he moved closer, ripping another Rail from the side and bent it around Luthor. "That should hold him, until I get him back to our World." Billy gestured to Luthor's Portal and Superman smiled. Then began to rip the Battle Suit apart. As Luthor protested. When Luthor was just struggling in Superman's grip without his Armor. Superman took him over to the Portal and tossed him thru. Hearing him curse everyone. A second later it closed. "He won't be back." John Irons had told Superman that once a person returns the Portal had to be rebuilt and it could take years to build a new one With the right aquatic signal frequency. "Now we better get you back so you can visit with your Sister until we have to leave."

To be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER: REALM OF HERO ACADEMIA 7

 **Rage and Rant:**

Landing with an undignified thud. Luthor glared at the Portal as it closed and the Gateway Device melted down into useless slag. "Son of a Bitch! Luthor yelled towards what was one the Portal. He had failed, not one trace of the Samples was brought back. He did have the Genetic Code Memorized but it was useless without any Genetic Material to clone the cells from. The special cells that obtained the Quirk Spark was denied him. He began to wonder if he should have let Tomuro or Kurogiri come back here with him. They had the special cells within them and he could have fabricated the rest. Now he had nothing; all because some superpowered buffoons had to interfere. Grabbing a metal pipe he began to smash everything in sight. The worst part was, his Ultimate Battle Suit was basically out of his reach as well. It would take him months to build another and it would not have the same power as the last one. Then there was the money he had just lost. A billion dollar Battle Suit. The Millions on construction of the Portal all lost, gone and it would take him months to recoup that amount of capital.

Lex Luthor was not the only one Ranting and Raving. On the other World Tomuro also was throwing a massive temper tantrum as he screams at the walls, floor and at Kurigiri. Luthor had escaped, yes without his precious samples, but still had escaped and worse Nomu was now floating in deep space. Completely out of Tomuro's grasp. All because Luthor had the audacity to lie and attempt to cheat Tomuro. "It is not far!" He screamed as he pounded on the floor.

 **MHA Justice League Headquarters:**

Holding Angel, Mary sat talking to Billy and Takeyama. Superman and Steel were flying around the City, more sight seeing rather than actually doing any work. The Three had talked for almost an hour and they only had thirty minutes until it was time to return to the other World. Mary was hesitant to ask yet, but she wanted to ask Billy and Takeyama to return with her. Then with only thirty minutes it was now or never. "Billy I want you, Takeyama and Angel to come back with us. Steel is sure that you can?" Billy shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I can't Mary, this World needs me and so does the Justice League that I created here. I have started something and I have to be here to see it through. Besides I could not ask Takeyama to leave her home." Billy stated as he looked over at Takeyama, knowing that she would be willing to go back if he wanted to. Mary was visibly upset but she could understand. Here he was not just one more Superhero among many, here he was building something spectacular and here when he transformed into Captain Marvel he had the outer appearance of the larger version of someone else.

"I will miss you brother, Takeyama and this Angel." Mary looked down at the little face of Angel and smiled. "Maybe eventually Steel and Atom can come up with a more stable Portal." She gazed over at Billy and saw his expression become more determined as he closed his eyes.

"No, I am afraid not. Mary I asked Steel to block and destroy the connection from there to here. We cannot risk Luthor or anyone else coming here and trying what Luthor had tried. Or worse take a large number of Criminals to that World. It endangers both Worlds to let the Portal remain." Billy said sadly seeing Mary start to cry as her bottom lip began to quiver. "Sorry Sister, but once you leave here. Even being able to communicate will not be possible. I am going to crush the Earwig, destroying it." This hit Mary hard as she tried not to break down in front of them. Making Billy feel even worse then he did now. She did not like it, but he was right. From what she heard from Takeyama, there was several Criminals here that would cause all sorts of Havoc back on a world where not just about everyone had some type of power. Even a weak one here could be a real menace back there. "At the same time Fawcett City needs a hero. I am hoping you and Freddie will step up and be there for those at Fawcett City."

Nodding Mary, closed her eyes. Then reopened them with tears in stinging her eyes. "So this is it then, after I leave I probably will never see you again." Billy shrugged and he felt his own eyes start to run.

"Who knows, perhaps in time the threat will be gone and Steel or Atom can reopen the Portal. I am sure they will keep some kind of record of the Dimensional Frequency. Or perhaps I will gain favor again with the Gods here and they will allow me to contact you. Anything is possible." Billy stated and Mary kissed Angel on the forehead, then hugged Takeyama and finally hugged her brother. It was time to go. Superman and Steel were waiting for her. Ready to reopen the Portal and return home. After a tearful goodbye Mary made her way to where the Two were waiting and as Steel open the Portal. Mary broke down and cried until she was once again on the Watchtower.

Watching Mary step thru the Portal, Billy felt the tears flow down his face. In all eventuality he probably would never see his Sister again. But he had made his choice he was going to remain. This was now his home. Even though Takeyama was willing to return with him to the other World, he could not see him doing that to her. That and here he actually had friends not just teammates. Back in the other World he just was not friends with the other Superheroes. Comrades and Colleagues at best. He felt Takeyama move his right arm and put it around her, holding his hand. "We could have gone with them." She stated and he shook his head, in his left hand was the Earwig. With a simple close of his hand he crushed it into powder. Dropping the fragments, letting the dust float away in the breeze.

"No, I am needed here and I feel this place is home. Especially with you with me." Billy stated watching the Portal close and disappear. Takeyama snuggled up to him closer and smiled. "I am home." She noticed the bruises and the weariness in his face.

"In the meantime, you are going back to bed." She ordered. Seeing that he was about to protest. Then nodded, starting to feel the effects of fighting Luthor and Nomu. He had barely healed from the first encounter and rushed into another. He was sore, tired and felt like shit. Escorting him to the bed, Takeyama crawled into bed with him and held him gently. "The Doctor told me we can have sex in two more days. You better be healed by then." Her purple eyes sparkled.

Sitting at his seat around the circular table Kamui Woods smiled at the Three original Titans. Moma Yoayarozu, Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari. "We have decided to promote you from the Titans to that of Field Associates. You will be assigned a Justice League Member and be sent on real situations." The three smiled broadly. "Moma I will need you to recommend someone to replace you as the Leader of the Teen Titans. You are being assigned to Mt Lady, Mina you are being assigned to Captain Marvel and Denki you are assigned to me. These assignments start in two weeks and by that time Mt lady should be back on Active Duty." As Shenji dismissed them he knew that they would soon be celebrating that they were one step closer to being active Members of the Justice League. Out in the Main area of the Headquarters. Siphon Girl met them. Some of the Members had other assignments or jobs within the League and each one took care of details that has to be completed. In Siphon Girl's case she was in charge of Uniforms. Having them created, cleaned and replaced if need be.

"Congratulations you three. Oh you need to submit ideas for your Uniforms to me and I will approve or disprove them. Now remember the Uniforms have to be functional and adhere to our standards of professionalism. What you two wore before is unacceptable." Siphon Girl stated as she pointed to Moma and Mina. "A Uniform should not be that minimal and should adequately cover you. Please have your suggestions to me by the end of the week." She walked away leaving the three new Field Associates as another stepped up to them. This one was known as Quicksped.

"Here are your assigned rooms. At no time is there to be any one of the opposite sex allowed in the rooms. To ensure this you Moma and Mina are quartered together near your Field Justice League Members. Which is part of the Apartments assigned to Married Members of the League, on the Second Floor. Your Apartment Denki is on the Third floor." Quicksped informed them. "Under no circumstances are you; Denki are to be on the Second Floor. The same applies to you two on the third." Handing them their keys that had their Apartment numbers engraved on them. Then he walked away and Moma turned towards her friends.

"I guess we better go home and pack. Then come back and move into our rooms." Moma suggested as she walked towards the Main Entrance, feeling Eager to be finally a Field Associate. No more crowd control or other side line activities, but to actually be out there as a Hero and to be assigned to Mt Lady. What a thrill. She already knew who would make a good Titan Team Leader. Turo Hagukure. She would recommend Turo and then tell her about all the extra duties that she did.

Back in the Main Meeting Room Shinji leaned back and read over the Five new applicants to join the Justice League. He personally hated administrative duties, but with Billy resting from the battle and Takeyama on Maternity Leave for two more weeks. It was up to him to step up and fill the role. After all he was a Founding Member and such duties was part of being one of the three Leaders of the Justice League. To his surprise he looked at the name of one of the Applicants. Death Arms. Stamping approved, he set it aside. The next step would be a vote by the other Members of the League. Picked up another File and he began to read. On the side was other paperwork that he had to read, sign and file. Glancing at the four inch stack he winced. "I hate paperwork." He declared and continued to read over the files.

 **The UA School: Teacher's Lounge**

"So Almight have you heard; the Government has decided to honor Captain Marvel and you for what you did during the Luthor Threat?" Midnight said as she walked into the Lounge and sat, crossing her legs. "One more medal for you and the first one for Captain Marvel." She saw Almight give his usual smile and shrug.

"Some would say it is about time." Almight countered as he sipped his tea. He was tempted to tell her that his protege Izuku Midoriya wanted Almight's approval to apply to be a Teen Titan and then a Justice League Member. Even the most supportive students were looking to join the Justice League and not some other Agency. "Times are changing." He muttered and Midnight looked at him confused.

"Did you say something?" Midnight asked not hearing the last words he had said. Almight shook his head as he gazed out the Window. He knew the School would survive if everything changed. All the schools would survive, training the young to be Heroes could not be done any other way. But Almight knew that with a few years the Hero Agencies would be gone and it would be replaced with groups like the Justice League. Captain Marvel was succeeding in changing how it was done and perhaps that was for the best. But right now there was nothing for either of them to do. "Would you like to have drink and perhaps dinner?" He asked her and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" Midnight replied. Deciding if nothing else perhaps she might get some tonight and that was at least something. Her mind and thoughts on how Captain Marvel had changed those around him. Mt Lady for instance. At a time Midnight believed that the young opportunist Blonde was self centered and on her way to be some type of centerfold or a World Class Slut. But within a short time she changed into something better. All because of Captain Marvel. Others had changed as well and maybe it was not that bad. "Perhaps we can go without our Uniforms." She suggested and Almight nodded. Deciding to meet at one of the favored places that the Superheroes frequented.

Change is inedible, it occurs when it is least expected and most of he time it is a good thing.

The End.


End file.
